


Harry Potter Oneshots

by Sevsbitxh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Era, James Potter - Freeform, Kinky, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Marauders era, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Severus Snape - Freeform, Smut fiction, The Marauders - Freeform, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, fan fiction, marauders smut, oneshots, remus lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevsbitxh/pseuds/Sevsbitxh
Summary: Just a collection of Oneshots based of the Men of Harry Potter.Includes - smut, fluff, angst
Relationships: Fred Weasley smut - Relationship, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley smut - Relationship, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), James Potter smut, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy smut - Relationship, Lucius Malfoy/ Severus Snape/ Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape smut - Relationship, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s), Sirius Black/ Remus lupin/ Reader, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius black/ James Potter/ Remus Lupin/ Reader, Sirius black/ James Potter/ reader, remus lupin smut, sirius black smut
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Practise for Later - Fred Weasley

Warning - Slight angst, fluff, dominant Fred, teasing, mild bdsm, breath play. 

Word count - 2601 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred & Y/N are in the same year and have the same circle of friends but are in different houses. Their friendship buds into much more when they decide to take a walk in the invisibility cloak. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You hastily made your way out the library. This was the fourth time you fell asleep reading, and you already had received your last strike from Filtch. You were the lucky few who he actually tolerated, but even so, you had to be careful. Not looking where you were going you tripped and fell straight on your arse. A string of curses left your mouth as you looked around. I cannot be that stupid you thought looking for the cause of your trip. Feeling mortified when you realised you in fact tripped on air. You stood up, hoping you would make it without being caught when you felt a pair of hands grab you. You open your mouth to scream when someone shushes you. Turning around to see who you were met with no other than Fred Weasley. "Sorry love, didn't mean to hurt or scare you but I saw you walking and tried to grab you into me but forgot you couldn't see me" he sheepishly grinned. Digesting in what he just said you looked around and it clicked. 

"Invisibility cloak Fred, really? I thought I tripped on air and I'm not going to lie it fucking hurts. Do I wanna know why you have it" you smiled gratefully he was considerate enough to help you not get caught. "Well love we're playing truth or dare, and well Hermione dared me to go get some stupid book from the library. She bloody thinks I don't know where it is. Can you believe the cheek of it? Of course, I wasn't going to give in so well here I am. I was about to leave but then saw you so get under here" he smiled. You felt your face heat and Fred lips gently grazed your ear "Cozy isn't it" You both stood there it felt like you were in your own little world you were snapped out your daze when Fred wrapped his hands around you looking up he met your questioning gaze and only gestured his eyes. You turned your head to see Filtch at the end of the corridor of where you and Fred were currently standing. "What is it Mrs Norris I don't see anything" Mrs Norris who was meowed in response to him. "Okay I'll come and check it just for you" you twisted your head to Fred widening your eyes in panic at the events that were about to unfold. 

"D'you trust me?"

Giving you no time to comprehend what Fred just said he hoisted you onto his waist "hold tight I'm going to get us out of here" You let out a low gasp and started wiggling out his vice-like grip "Fred this isn't going to work you're going to drop me I'm too heavy". "Shush, I won't drop you. I promise love if anything just gives me practise for later now try to keep still the enemy is approaching" Gobsmacked at what just came out his mouth you daren't move you passed Filtch, but Fred still kept hold of you.You felt your skin burn in the areas he traced patterns. Whether he was aware of what he was doing, you felt frozen in his arms. "Mhm you're so soft, and you smell so good" Fred murmured as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. You couldn't help but stay silent as you enjoyed being cocooned. You could feel yourself getting light-headed as Fred's hands trailed into your hair. 

"Godric your hairs like silk" he gently tugged, causing your eyes to roll and hips buck. "Fuck, Freddie" you whimpered. The sound went straight to Fred cock, causing it to harden immediately. "Y/N shit, keep still" Fred groaned. 

"I can walk here from here Freddie. I don't think anyone is here," you said, feeling a desire pool in the pit of your stomach. "Don't even fucking think about moving or I swear it isn't going to be pretty for you "The roughness of his voice caused you to involuntarily squeeze your legs as you knew for a fact you were soaked. "What did I say, do like purposely grinding your tight pussy like the little tease you are. You think I don't see you biting that lip of yours or the lingering hugs. Fucking here I thought I was imagining things. Y/N teasing me? No way she's too innocent or better yet not into you. Well tonight you're getting it" Fred rasped.

"Aye, he's back! Thought you'd definitely been caught with the amount of time you took" George joked seeing Fred's head as he took the hood of the cloak. You turned to see George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Oliver, Lee, and Neville sitting around the fire. "You will sit with me until the game is over, don't even think about pulling anything during it."Now I'm going to put you down, and you will be a good girl. Understand Y/N? Use your words'' Fred snarled. "Yes, Fred" you gulped. "Fred mate what you got there" Oliver questioned the rest of the group turned their heads to see you emerge from the cloak. "Well hello there Y/N, what're you doing in Freddie boys trousers'' George smirked. 

"George! It's not like that (who were you kidding? Your face probably gave everything away) Well I was in the library and bumped into him, and well now I'm here I guess" "You sure bout that? Cos you seem to be really red. Y/N you didn't defile my brother, did you?! He's too young to be corrupted!" George cried. Laughter erupted from the group as you wished the ground would swallow you up no doubt what was a faint blush would be full-blown tomatoes on your face. "Georgie shut up, and I'm older than you, and no, she didn't defile me. Not yet anyways" Fred grinned. Lee, George, and Oliver whistled "Gwon Freddie" "FREDRIK GIDEON WEASLEY leave the poor girl alone come on Y/N come sit here you might as well join'' Ginny scolded.

"That's it bed now everyone, you have potions with Snape, and you know what he'll do if you're late" Ginny spoke. Ron and Harry winced. The amount of head smacks the boys received in their 5 years at Hogwarts was enough to get them running to bed. "Yes, you heard her children bedtime run along" George teased. "George Fabian Weasley get your lardy arse up now, or mum will hear about it'' Ginny called from the stairs. "Well then chaps bedtime it is". You couldn't help but laugh. Hell hath no scorn like Molly Weasley. You stood up and started making way to the Ravenclaw common rooms when you were pulled back. "And just where do you think you're going? If you think I forgot about the little stunt you pulled earlier you're sorely mistaken" "B-but the spell I can't" you stammered feeling your heartbeat increase as Fred got closer. "Darling, come on don't play dumb you know me and George broke that spell in 3rd year. Now don't make me ask again." "Yes, Freddie". "Now, where do I begin hmm? Should I punish you for all the times you teased me. Or make you cum with the number years you made me wait for you?" You let a strangled moan out as Fred trailed kisses up your neck to ear. 

"Strip." he breathed into your ear.

You felt heat pool in your panties as you took a step back. Fred made his way onto his bed and took his shirt off and then stared at you. Not knowing what came over you, you began to sway your hips and peeled your jumper off. "Fucking hell you vixen can't do as you're asked can you love" Fred grabbed his wand, and in a blink, your clothes were gone. He grabbed his tie and wrapped your wrists to the headboard. 

"Since you can't be trusted" with that he began to kiss his way down your body. "Fuck you're gorgeous" taking your hard nipple in your mouth he began to suck it while he pulled the other. "Freddie, please" you gasped, he continued down until he reached your soaking pussy "Look at you tied up and begging for me. Do you want me hm do you want me to fuck you with my tongue?" with that sucked your clit while inserting two fingers into you. His pace increased with the sound of your moans. You were floating, you couldn't think straight "gahhh" you yelled as Fred inserted a third finger. "Fuck baby you're dripping all for me, but you can't cum not just yet understood". You nodded furiously willing to do anything for him to continue. "C' mere" he lifted you and placed him on you and started kissing you feverishly. 

His lips parted from yours and made their way to your neck, leaving little bite marks. When he reached your collarbone, you tipped your head back in ecstasy. "Found it," he mumbled against your skin. You couldn't care less what Fred would do to you with that started grinding your pussy against his cock. "Godrick please don't fucking stop" he moaned harshly grabbing your tied arms and placing them on his neck. You took this as a cue as applied slight pressure to his neck, causing him to tip his head back. This fueled your need to see him so vulnerable to your touch, picking up the pace you were now on the verge of cumming but kept going. 

"FREDDIE FUCK ME PLEASE I want your big cock in my pussy I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow" you begged.

Fred picked you up and stood "you're going to regret saying that" he breathed. You wrapped yourself around his torso, and he slid his cock up and down your slit. "Fuck your dripping for me arent you look at you begging me to fuck you since you asked so nicely love hold on" and with that he plunged himself into you. You both simultaneously moaned and he began to bounce you on his cock "Freddie oh fuck fuck" you screamed feeling your walls stretching to accommodate his length. "That's it love you feel that only I can make you feel like that" you began to match his thrusts resulting in him pulling your hair sending you into delirium. 

"M'gonna put you down and fuck you from behind" with that he placed your face on his smacked you arse "Mhmm perfect" grabbing your waist he held your legs in place and began to pistoning into you. 

Tears of pleasure streamed down your face as you felt him spank you. "Untie me please Freddie I want to see you" in an instant Freddie turned you over and released your wrists "fuck baby I didn't hurt you did I fuck fuck I'm sorry" you shut him up with a passionate kiss "no baby I wanted to hold you as you fucked me" "you sure?" "100% now fuck me or do I need to go to george" you teased "I swear to god you do this shit on purpose" with that he pushed himself back into you he buried his face into your neck while his hand trailed down to your clit. You gripped his hair, knowing you were on the brink of cumming. "Yes, YEs YES, Freddie, please don't stop don't stop" you cried as your orgasm took over. Rolling your eyes back an incoherent string of words left your mouth as you rode out your orgasm. Fred's thrust became sloppy as you pulled his hair 

"AH Godric Y/N I'm gonna fucking-", and with that, he let out a low growl cumming inside you. Coming down from your high, you quickly flipped him over and grabbed his neck and rode out his orgasm.

Fred began writhing underneath the pleasure, becoming too much for his sensitive cock. "Mhmm Y/N t-too much fuck too much." with that, you slowly pulled him out of you and collapsed on his chest which was covered in a layer of sweat. You both remained silent, recovering from the force of your orgasms. Fred wrapped his arms around you, pecking all over your face you smiled and wrapped your arms around him. "My beautiful Y/N thank you, thank you, thank you, I didn't hurt you did I? Godric I shouldn't have been so rough" he gasped looking at the track of bite marks across your neck, dried up tear stains on your face and the bruises forming on your wrists and hips. "Freddie, hey, look at me. I consented and loved every second of it. If I wanted you to stop I would've said so now come here, I want to cuddle" Still looking hesitant you grabbed him and wrapped yourself around him. 

"So practise for later you mentioned earlier" raising an eyebrow at him. A blush appeared across his cheeks, melting your heart at the sight of it. "I guess well, I- I fuck it. Y/N I like you a lot. Like since you kissed my arm when I broke it playing quidditch at the end of the second year and I didn't dare to say anything to you because of look at you. You're smart, funny, beautiful you have everything going for you and me? People think I don't know where the library is. What I'm trying to say is I didn't want to bring you down. You've been offered a scholarship from the ministry of magic. They don't do that till after the exams and don't get me started on me-" you placed your finger on his lips silencing him mid-rant. "Fred Gideon Weasley don't even think to finish that sentence. You are one of the most talented, kindest and smartest people I've ever met. You broke Dumbledore bloody Dumbledore's spell in the dorms, you are one the few people who have gotten full marks on Professor Snape's potion exam even I haven't done that. And don't get me started on your quidditch abilities. Don't ever think you're not good enough because you are understood. I like you a lot, I thought you might see me like a stick in the mud because I'm not as adventurous as you are but Godric you make my heart hurt. Every time you smile, laugh even when you prank me. 

So since we've come to these conclusions, Freddie would you like to be my boyfriend? Your question. Fred's face breaks into the biggest smile possible "I'd love to be your boyfriend if you have me". You both start laughing at how long it took for you to admit your feelings when an aggressive knock followed by George walking in cutting you off. "Freddie, Y/N we get it woopie you're finally together, you defiled each other got fucked into next week now will you please kindly shut the fuck up some of us are single and have class at 8 tomorrow" George shouted. Sending you both into a frenzy of laughter. "Sorry Georgie I'll make it up to you with some of my brownies?" you smile "brilliant Y/N now let me sleep" he groaned. You held your laughter in as Fred spooned you and you shut your eyes with a smile on your face. "I love you, Y/N". Fred whispered. True to his word you couldn't stand never mind walk straight.

The End


	2. Drunk in Love - James Potter

Contains : Smut and Fluff - FemDom, Light BDSM, teasing, orgasm denial, restraints, oral sex.

Word count - 2653

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

After having a bit too much firewiskey James goes into a bit too much detail about his love for Y/N's body parts. So what does Y/N do so she teaches him a lesson of course.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Here's to our last day of freedom" James cheered lifting his mug into the air causing some to spill out. "Careful James" you tease knowing full well he was rapidly approaching his limit. 

"M'Sorry love I didn't mean to drop fire whiskey on you. I love you Y/N my little Y/N lollipop." James sang while twirling her. "Lollipop? that's new" Remus smirked. "well you see Moons lollipop because Y/N is so sweet and I want to suck her-" "That's quite enough James" You blushed as laughter echoed through the Gryffindor common room. "What it's true" he sulked.

"Don't worry Prongs if Y/N doesn't want you I'll have you" Sirius winked while walking over to James and wrapping his arms around him. "You see that Y/N that's what you call true love." James cooed snuggling into Sirius. "You'll always be my number one Prongs. In fact Moony, and Padfoot and Wormtail you're all my number ones." Unable to control yourself you released what could only be described as the most unattractive sound to leave your mouth. Frank, Marlene and Alice joined, unable to keep composure at the sight in front of them. James was holding Sirius's hand while Sirius stroked his hair. "bros before hoes" James added causing the four boys to smirk. You raised your eyebrow at Marlene. Normally you would've put Potter in his place but you remained silent.

"Play along" Marlene whispered, climbing into your lap. "Y/N" Marlene murmured as she trailed her fingers across your lips. Whistles erupted as she continued. "Since James and Sirius are so vocal about friendship do you think we should tell them?" Marlene had now fully pressed herself into her back facing the others including James and Sirius who seemed to snap out the drunken haze they were in. "Tell Prongs what?" Sirius questioned "Yeah what Pads said". It took everything in your power to keep your composure as you replied. "Well you see James. I don't want to tell you?" you smiled trailing your hands down to Marlene's waist stroking the patch of exposed skin. She buried her face in your neck as chuckling quietly knowing what James's face would look like. "W-What? Y/N just tell me please?" confusion etched the boys' faces as their eyes followed the movements of your fingers. "Y/N, Marlene! I thought we agreed not to tell them" Alice gasped. "Actually yeah Alice does have a point Marls, I thought it was supposed to be our secret". This caught the attention of all boys. It was almost comical seeing their mouths agape and eyes bulging. "Marlene" you scolded as grasping her jaw her face only millimetres away from yours. "did I give you permission to discuss that outside our room?"

James felt his mouth dry as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. And what a sight it was. Godric his sweet little Y/N holding Marlene in an intimate embrace. If he wasn't shitfaced he would've felt embarrassed at the growing issue in his trousers. But all he could do was helplessly watch Y/N as she teased Marlene. It was no secret Marlene was very open about her sexuality in fact all of them were. He'd be lying if he said she didn't find Sirius or Remus hell even Peter attractive, but he didn't know Y/N was as open as they all were"Holy shit Prongs are you seeing this" Sirius gaped while the others nodded in agreement.

James felt a tremor run through him. Marlene was grinding on Y/N while she had her hand in her hair guiding her as she pecked her neck.

"Fuck Y/N" James panted shooting up he grabbed her and taking her to his dorm ignoring the cheers from his mates and the wink Marlene threw at Y/N.

"And just what do you think you're doing Potter?" You questioned, teasingly watching his face as it displayed many emotions. "Did you do that on purpose to get a rise out of me?" James accused catching on to the joke. "Darling, it wasn't on purpose so to speak. But I did have to teach you a lesson. It only seemed fair as you referred to me as 'one of your hoes' did you not?"

James gulped feeling the mood dramatically change. As soon as she referred to him as darling he felt his heart beat increase knowing full well what was coming."Sorry Y/N I promise I didn't mean it with any malice" "well you still deserve a punishment don't you?"

Finishing your sentence you made your way to James. "Now I want you to strip. Keep your boxers on and lie on the bed. Do not touch me or even think of touching yourself. Understood?" You questioned with authority. "Yes princess". As he began taking his clothes off you took your robe off and stepped out your shoes leaving your stockings, skirt and shirt on. Loosening your tie you took it off and made your way to the bed. Feeling James's stare burning into your skin. You crawl onto him placing your legs on each side of his torso gently running your fingers over his clenched abs. James bit his lip to hold the moan that threatened to spill out his mouth. "No touching remember and what's your safeword?" "Snitch" he replies as you move yourself towards his face. Connecting your lips you begin kissing him. Reminding him you still had dominance you bit his lip smirking when James bucked his hips into your panties. Trailing bites down his neck you reach his dusky nipple and bite "Fuck princess" James hissed feeling pleasure bubble inside him. You repeat the action then blow air onto it to soothe the sting.

Continuing your way down you left little red marks across his place skin you pecked down his happy train then trailed your tongue across the band of his boxers smirking as you saw James writher in pleasure. Purposely avoiding his evidently hard cock you kiss around his thighs prolonging the torture by sucking on the abundance of milky skin. "I- ahh. Touch me princess, anything please do something I'll take anything please!" James pants. "Is that so?" "Yes, yes just please touch me!" He begs.

"Since you asked so nicely" reaching for your tie you move over pecking all over his face. "Hands please and spread your legs darling". Catching on to what you wanted James lifts his arms above his head cursing softly as you wrapped the gold and red material around his wrists and ankles . "Is this okay? It's not too tight is it?" "It's perfect." James responds.

You give one last kiss and make your way down to his boxers pulling them down cock springs out and rests on his stomach. Leaning forward you trace the protruding veins on the underside slowly making your way to his weeping head. "ahh f-fuck p-please Y/n" James whines unable to handle the slow pace you were going at. Smiling, you take him in your mouth and begin to suck. You massage his aching sac while creating a steady pace moaning when you feel him touch the back of your throat you hold still then repeat the action. Using your hand you stroke what didn't fit. His moans like prompts to keep going even though your jaw ached. Pulling back you feel heat spread in your stomach at the sight of your saliva layered over James's cock.

James watched as you took your shirt off. To anyone watching this interaction it may look like this was the first time James had seen you in fact it was quite the opposite. But to James no matter how many times he saw you he still felt the breath being knocked out of him. Especially seeing in red. It was his weakness. There you stood like the angel you were, and he couldn't get in enough. "How did I get so lucky" he murmured, not realizing he was thinking out loud. "I ask myself that every day when I see you" James felt a blush paint his cheeks "yes, you said that out loud. And in no way shape or form am I complaining." You make your way over to him straddling his thigh and you begin to grind on him. Sighing as you felt some relief. James could only stare in awe as he watched you use him to get off. He began to thrust upwards wanting to help you reach your orgasm moaning as he felt your juices trail along his thigh. Now in rhythm you increase your pace grabbing James's cock and stroking it. Once again James' head fell back at the feel of your hand wrapped around him. You shift forward using his head to tease your clit "Shit James that feels so good" that being said you lower yourself onto him while grabbing his jaw. James poked his tongue sensually gliding it over your thumb, causing a shiver to run down your spin. Clutching his chest for support you began to bounce roughly losing yourself in the sensation of white-hot pleasure.

James was seeing stars. Your tight wet pussy blanketed around him in vice-like grip, it was like he had died and gone to heaven. When you began to move he tugged at the restraints itching to grip your hips and guide you.

The room echoed with the sound of your slapping skin and breathy moans. Both of you lost in each other's touch savouring the feel of each other's skin not realizing three boys stood in the door. Never in a million years did Sirius think Y/N, quiet little innocent Y/N would be dominating the shit out of James. "I t-think we should g-go"Peter stammered, lowering his gaze not knowing how to react while Remus simply smirked. "Pay up Pads told you he'd be getting it"

Unbeknownst to the bickering boys you had noticed them James on the other hand was consumed with pleasure to even notice. 'Well, might as well give them a show' you thought. Using one hand you reach for James's black curls and tug while grabbing his throat and squeezing gently smirking as you saw your lover's eyes glaze over "H-harder p-please princess" he rasped you nod obeying his request. "Holy shit Y/N" Sirius gaped as the sound of James breathy moans broke them out of the little spat they were having. James's eyes snap to the door groaning as he saw his fellow comrades. "Look boy I'm moments away from cumming on your best friends cock but I would rather prefer he fills me up before that happens so you can either join us or get out" Not hearing footsteps retreat you turn carefully turn to face them your thrusts not faltering. "Well? what's it going to be?" raising an eyebrow at them. "Fuuuck, they have no choice GET.OU- O-oh fuck I'going tona cum can I-I cum p-please princess" James cries not bothering that his friends will tease him for the rest of his life about this moment. "You may" all it took was those two words and James felt himself explode. Coating your walls with his cum he pulled at his restraints unable to control his body's reaction to the intensity of his orgasm. Prolonging his orgasm you clench your walls while rocking slow but firmly wanting every single drop of him. "M'So s-sensitive argh m-merlin too much s'too muc-" unable to form a coherent sentence at the overwhelming feeling of a second orgasm taking over him. Which triggered yours "Oh shit James, right there love fuck me ah". Black dots clouded your vision as you body was engulfed with pleasure.

Distracted by your orgasms neither of you heard the door slam. James finally coming down lay there completely spent. All he could do was watch as you slid off his red raw cock glistening with your fluids. "Let's get these off you hm? Y/N released his restraints on his wrists and ankles. James not hesitating engulfed her in a hug as she tenderly kissed his wrists. "I'll be right back" Y/N ran to the en-suit and filled the bath up with hot water, pouring some soap and oils in knowing if James didn't receive the proper care he would feel the events of tonight, tomorrow. Making her way back she lifted James up kissing his jaw and cheeks"I know you must be shattered love but I need to take care of you come on".

James stepped into the bath lowering himself into the hot water hissing as his cock was still sore. Y/N follows sitting behind him wrapping her arms around his torso. Sighing James leans into her touch resting his head on her chest.

"How you feeling love?" You ask while massaging his chest with some soap. "I feel like I'm floating on a cloud in heaven." "That's quite the ego boost Potter" you chuckle "and as much as I love it I mean, you were okay with everything?" "Course I was why would any person complain about having two orgasms in the span of three minutes" you laugh moving your hands to his head and massage his temples making your way up to his unruly locks lathering shampoo. "And the treatment after I feel like I'm a prince" he mumbles, enjoying the sensation of your hands in his hair. "You are a prince." "And I thought I was cheesy" your moment was cut off by three figures emerging from the door. "Fucks sakes not again" James sighs.

"Promise it's quick Pads! Just wanted to apologize about er ahm Yano'' Sirius says awkwardly. Remus rolled his eyes and continued. "What the babbling buffoon is trying to say is we're sorry we barged in on you like that and we respect your privacy and boundaries" "therefore there will not be any mention of this outside this room" Peter finishes. Unable to control yourself you burst out laughing at the sight of the boys standing sheepishly avoiding looking at you. "Given Y/N is laughing, think of it as forgiven lads" James smiles. "You don't have to apologize. It is your room too. But I appreciate the respect you have for me. So thank you" "oh thank Godric I thought you would never speak to us again" Sirius sighed dramatically falling to the floor. "You know we're kinda in the middle of something..?" James trails watching as the two mimic the actions of their pal.

"We're all friends here. Nothing to be ashamed about. We can't even see Y/N and well I've seen you enough times to know you by memory Prongs and not a pretty memory that is" Sirius shudders.

"HEY"

"Well he does have a point James" Peter starts. "Not you too, Remus and Sirius I expected but you wormy I'm heartbroken"

"Oh stop it all of you. You all have very nice bodies to go with those ugly mugs so all of you quit. Saluting you the three boys place a finger on their lips nodding you continued shampooing James's hair when not even a minute later Sirius broke the silence.

"So Y/N if you're into discipling bad boys you know where to find me. Sirius winked.

"SIRIUS "

"What it was hot you can't lie!"

"Right, that's it, get out the three of you now! Or I'll hex you" scurrying to their feet they ran out laughing as they heard James grumbling. "Don't even think about laughing Y/N Y/L/N" you shut up grinning as you saw the pout on James's face.

"Poor baby," in response he turns connecting your lips you kiss until you were unable to hold the chuckle that escaped your lips.

"Y/N!" He whines. "James, I'm sorry but they are your friends" you continue. He glares at you knowing he had no reply to you.

"Okay, okay sorry don't be moody c'mere".

The End.


	3. Dance with Me - Severus Snape

Contains : Fluff and smut - oral sex (male and female) spanking, light degrading, use of sex toy, rough sex. 

Word count - 4596

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the Yule ball approaches Severus is tasked with teaching his students how to dance. When demonstrating Severus can't help but be reminded as to how you and him officially became a couple. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You couldn't help your eyes as they trail down the brooding professor as he explained the importance of the Yule ball to a class filled with students who would much rather be anywhere but here. In all honesty he too looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here however, being head of the Slytherin house it was his responsibility to inform his students of the expectations for such a sacred occasion. You were brought out your daze at the sound of his baritone voice echoing across the hall to where you stood. 

"Now I don't need to remind you that not only are you representing Hogwarts at this ball, but you will also be representing the Slytherin house. I will not tolerate any of you making fools of yourself on the evening in question. Hence why I have the unfortunate pleasure of teaching you how to behave like decent wizards rather than the fumbling, ill mannered, loathsome pests that you are." 

A bunch of murmurs broke out as the professor finished his sentence, confusion etched on many students' faces. "Sorry professor, why are we even here we know how to behave and we certainly don't need you telling us how to act." You turned to the raven haired student who was bold enough to cut Severus off. 

"Miss Parkinson is it?" he questioned raising an eyebrow as she nodded,"before you rudely interrupted me and for that 10 points will be taken from Slytherin for such insolence." A bunch of groans echoed in the hall. 

"That's so unfair!"

"Way to go Pansy"

"Parkinson why did you have to open that big mouth of yours?!" 

"SILENCE! I have had enough of all of you another word from either of you and I will take 50 points from Slytherin! Now back to what I was saying. You will be required to dance at the ball and I will not have you looking like newborn doe's. I will show you what is expected and then you are dismissed. Now I need a volunteer. Who actually knows how to dance" Severus glared at the imbeciles in front of him."Funny how you're all silent now" he mumbles peering around to be met with fear stricken faces.

"Nobody ... 

Nobody at all? Well in that case Ms Y/L/N if you would be so kind to step forward so I can get this over with" Severus spoke zoning in on you as you stood frozen in your spot. 

You felt your cheeks heat as dread slowly spread across your body. Your silence led to 50 pairs of eyes on. 

"I- uhm Severus I don't t-think that-" you began only to be swiftly cut off. "Miss Y/L/N you have attended a Yule Ball before so I know you can dance. So please spare the stuttering and join me" he said holding a hand out beckoning you to him. Knowing you had no choice but to do so, you slowly walked to him. Heart hammering in your chest as you got closer to him.

"Put.your.hand.on.my.waist Y/N." 

His smooth voice triggers something in you causing butterflies to erupt in your stomach. Not going at the pace he wanted Severus grabs your hand and places it on his waist and embraces you. You inhale his scent notes of coffee, parchment and sandalwood invade your nostrils making you lightheaded.

You snap back to reality as the rich velvety sound of the violin floats into your ears. 

"Now myself and Ms Y/L/N will first begin by dancing. The second time I will explain step by step. The quicker I demonstrate the quicker you can leave now 1 .. 2 .. 3 .."

You swayed to the sound of the music feeling your back and waist burn at the sensation of Severus's hand. You felt his stare pierce your soul as he lifted you then placing you back down and continuing with the dance. 

Wolf whistles erupted as students watched the scene unfold in front of them "Never in a million years did I think I would see professor Snape with a woman never-mind dancing with one and actually doing a good job" You watched Severus's face morph into anger as he opened his mouth to scold the student you placed your hand on his cheek, shaking your head at him. 

You never wanted this moment to end and you were not about to let Draco Malfoy out of all people be the one to do so. You watched as Severus stared down at you in shock. You shook your head, your eyes speaking to him giving him the answers he wanted. 'they're not worth it'. 

Surprising himself he shut his mouth which was met with a heartfelt smile from you. 

"Right ehm where were we. So now that you have seen the dance I will now tell you each step. You approach the person, extending your hand out so they know you are wanting to dance with them. Not everyone has the gift of legilimency so use your words. May I have this dance Ms Y/L/N" Severus bowed holding arm out. You nodded grasping his hand as he pulled you into him. "If you have offered the dance then you will lead the dance meaning you will guide your partner. Now Ms Y/L/N will place her right hand on my left side while putting my hand on-..." Severus continued to explain to the students you couldn't help but zone out enjoying the warmth of his presence around you.

"And that is how you are expected to dance now you are dismissed" wasting no time the students flooded out the hall chattering amongst themselves about dress robes and what not. you watched as Severus flicked his want stopping the music and began gathering his things. Clearing your throat you start walking over to him watching as he leaned against a bench waiting for you to continue. 

"Do you have a lesson to attend to Severus?" 

"Not that I'm aware of Ms Y/L/N, why are you asking?" 

Not answering his question you stand between his legs and look up to be met by his smouldering gaze. You could get lost in just analysing his face. Some may find him intimidating with his rugged nose, piercing eyes, sonorous voice and ebony hair that acted like a curtain that hid all emotion from his face but all these things drew you in. 

"Ms Y/L/N this is highly inappropriate behaviour. What kind of example would we be setting on the students?"Severus trailed teasingly watching as you brought your hands to his face. Pushing the few locks of hair out his face you reach up and press your nose against his "We'd be showing them how a couple show their love for each other" that being said you connected your lips clutching his face as he stood. 

Severus began kissing back, grabbing your hips and pulling you into him. You both stood in a heated embrace neither of you wanting you to break from each other. You felt Severus' hand slid up your cape to your neck. He turned your head and leaned forward prepping kisses all over your jaw and neck. He paid special attention to the junction between your neck and collarbone gently biting down. 

"Severus" you gasp feeling like you had been hit by a live wire. He responded by repeating the action causing your legs to give out. Realising, Severus lifted you onto his lap as he sat down on the bench we were leaning against. He ran his hands through your hair as you did the same enjoying the closeness of him. 

"Love?" he questions watching you kneel. 

"Mhm shush wanna show you how much I love you" concentrating on unbuttoning his trousers and your mouth waters when you see him ready for you. "Merlin you make me so wet" you mumble grabbing his cock. "F-fuck love" he moans throbbing in your hand. You lick the pre cum of his pink tip and start sucking the top of his shaft. Severus sucked in a breath as he gripped onto the table for support. You bob up and down his cock making sure to coat his cock with your saliva each time you feel him hit the back of your throat. You hum you stick your tongue out to running it all over his heavy sacs that rested on your bottom lip. 

You grab his hands and place them in your hair "mhm baby fuck my throat" an animalistic growl left Severus mouth at the vulgarity of what you just said. "You sure love?" Instead of answering you gently bite his tip causing him to thrust into your mouth. "Shit" he grips your hair and builds a pace the sound of your gagging echoed through the hall. Your eyes flicker up to be met with Severus's half lidded ones feeling breathless. You release him for a moment then go straight back to work licking the protruding vein on his shaft down to his balls giving them some attention. "Y/N ... oh I-" without warning Severus orgasm washed over him. He watched as his cum sprayed on your face dripping down to your lips. Poking your tongue out you lap his juices as groans at the erotic site. "Such a good girl. C'mere you deserve a reward." 

Excitedly you jump up causing Severus to laugh "eager are we love?". Ignoring his comment you shrug your cape off "allow me" Severus says as he pulls your skirt off. "Bloody hell, you trying to give me a heart attack" he exclaims trailing his hands up your stocking and garter. "Severus please" you whine. But of course your luck was the worst. 

*Hoot* *Hoot* 

You broke apart groaning as you saw Piku, your owl flying towards you with an envelope in its beak. "Thank you Piku" you said, stroking the owl affectionately. Opening the letter you sighed. "Minerva has asked for me" you whine while Severus wraps his arms around you "Really? Wonder what she wants? I'm so sorry love you must be frustrated. Come to my chambers as soon as you've finished with Minerva. I'll make sure to treat you extra special," 

"Mhm I'd love that darling expect to see me as soon as I'm done" he couldn't help but grin as you stood pecking him one last time you made your way out the hall to Minerva's office grumbling as your moment was ruined. 

Severus chuckled at the events that had just unfolded. In fact he broke into a full blown laugh as he walked to his chambers. Catching the attention of students passing by who stood in shock watching their usually stoic potions Professor. "Severus! You seem to be in good spirits what's got you so cheery?" Remus questions among the many wondering what led to the change in the Professor. "Ah Professor Lupin just reminiscing on some old memories, have a good day!" he waves leaving a gobsmacked Remus in his wake. 

"Did he really just tell me to have a good day!?" 

Taking a seat Severus recalled when you first met you were hired two year for a new subject that was going to be taught at Hogwarts. Psychology for wizards. When Dumbledore told the professors about the new subject the ministry decided to introduce he had no reaction. It didn't concern him heck he couldn't give two sickles about it but having met the professor who was going to teach it changed his opinion immediately. It wasn't your physical appearance that enticed him but rather your personality. Upon arrival you were liked by everyone and it wasn't hard to understand why. You greeted everyone with a smile, listened to any qualm someone had and gave advice which always seemed to solve the issue. Even when you were out of your comfort zone or were faced with some of the most bizarre situations the outcome always seemed to be a good one. Overall, you were the least judgemental person he had met coming from him that was quite a lot as he only ever said that about one other person. But what changed his view of you from a friendly colleague to something much more was Valentine's day. 

As usual Severus went about his day not really fazed with the buzz of the holiday. That of course changed when his dinner was interrupted by a certain pair of troublesome twins who took pleasure in seeing him miserable. 

"So Professor any big plans tonight?" Fred Weasley questioned, smugly catching the attention of all the students in the hall as well as the professors. "Yeah sir taking a special someone out tonight or are you going to cozy over the cauldron making potions?" George added grinning as laughter erupted in the hall.'Less than a year to go Severus, less than a year and they'll be gone' he repeated like a mantra. 

Before he could answer an angelic voice filled the hall diverting everyone's attention from him to you. 

"And why should Professor Snape share his plans for the night with two students" Y/N questioned Severus watched as the pair smirked. 

"Well you see Professor Y/L/N we all know it's the latter so what's the need to be so shy." Fred replied proudly seeing the hall erupt in laughter once more.

"Hm is that so. Well .. in that case I wasn't aware I was shaped like a cauldron. I guess I've been eating more pumpkin pasties than usual " Y/N trailed off chuckling when she saw horror morph onto the twins' faces as well as many of the students. "Oh, Merlin no!! Professor of course not we didn't mean it like that. You look nothing like a cauldron ... far from it you're - George says something" hissed Fred. "Yeah what Freddie said you're beautiful, drop dead gorgeous. Any man, woman heck person would be lucky to have you. Professor Snape is one lucky man. Now if you'd excuse us we have homework." grabbing Fred's arm the pair ran out the hall closely followed by their younger siblings and friends.

"Well on that note, then I bid everyone goodnight and please can you make sure to visit Madame Pomfrey if couples will be practising spells together." Dumbledore said leaving the hall leaving gaping students in his wake.

Severus watched as you spoke to some students. He got up making his way to you. Realising the potions master was now standing with them the students ended their conversation and left. "Professor Y/L/N if I could have a moment of your time?" he questioned timidly. Nodding you followed him out the hall to his private chambers. 

''How can I help you Severus and please call me Y/N! Professor is too formal for friends!" 

Severus couldn't help but watch as you stood there smiling in anticipation for him to speak.'how could you be so calm after what just happened, his heart was about to tear out his chest.' 

"What you said in the hall. I-I'd like to thank you for that. You were kind enough to spare me the humiliation of my non existent love life. I- I'm sorry I'm rambling and you probably have something better to do than to listen to an old sod like me feel free to leave." Severus walked to his desk taking his cape off he cursed. 

"S-Severus?"

"Who is it, do you have the inability to knock before entering... Oh you didn't leave?" 

"I was serious Severus, I would be honoured to spend the evening with you. I'd love to make potions with you if you'd like?" 

You stood there blushing while Severus digested what you said. Did he hear right? "You want to spend the evening with me?!" 

Nodding you walked over to him you tiptoe pecking his cheek pulling back immediately grinning. "So what's the plan for tonight then." 

It started off by Severus getting to know you. He found out your mother was Slytherin and father Ravenclaw, older brother Gryffindor and little brother Hufflepuff. It took the sorting hat half an hour to sort you because you could belong to any house according to it. You were two years younger than him. And both shared a mutual love for potions which led to a competition. 

"Just to show you how about we brew 5 different potions, the fastest person with the most accurate potions wins !"

"Y/N, who am I to turn down friendly competition? Don't be too woeful when you lose!" he teases. "Oh, so it's going to be like that? Fine, first person to brew Felix Felicis, Alihotsy Draught, Veritaserum, Twilight Moonbeams, and Amortentia is the Potion Master and gets a favour from the loser" you challenge. 

"Quite an interesting choice there Y/N" Severus questions intrigued beyond belief at the choice of potions. "All in the spirit of Valentine's Severus. Now stop stalling ready three, two, one, go!" you both run to grab a cauldron and the necessary ingredients needed. 

"Ha I've already brewed two options Y/N sure you don't want to give up now? Severus taunted. 

"Absolutely not you may think you're winning but just you wait. Also do you know what we need to make this even better" you grin wickedly. 

"Firewhiskey?" he replies smirking. "Hey no fair, don't read my thoughts, that's not fair" you whine. "Okay, okay I promise first and last time. Accio firewhiskey" You both reached for the vials downing the shots. 

"I've finished Seveeruss" you sing holding up your vials. "What ... no I- how!" he exclaims. "Told you so Sevy now weep because I'm the potion master" you sing. 

"Nope you have to prove that they're correct they could be duds for all I know."

"Fine! Just to prove to you that they are correct because you're a sore loser" you pout. "Alihotsy Draught cheers" you let it drop onto your tongue and immediately burst out laughing. "Felix Felicis" you repeat the action. Severus watches wondering what you'd become successful in. Feeling his pants stir as you take your shirt off. 

"B-before you question Sevy I've had 8 shots of firewhiskey unbuttoning this shirt would b-be impossible for me to unbutton, next Amortentia." you take a deep breath moaning at the scent "mhmm coffee, parchment, ooh sandalwood and lilies?" you say confusion etched on your face. 

"Y/N I -" 

"Yes Severus" 

"I like you alot. I would be honoured if you would g-give me a chance to court you ..." Severus held onto the desk for dear life. He never felt so vulnerable. Having zero experience with people in general he really was out of his comfort zone. You walk towards him watching him grow nervous as you get closer. 

"Severus, I would be privileged now I'm going to kiss you now." He nodded, unable to form a sentence. You lean forward and connect your lips feeling sparks course through your body. Your hands find their way to his hair as his cradle, your face pulling you closer to him. It felt like hours you both stood there lost in each other's touch when in reality it had only been a minute. You pull back breathless, you couldn't help but laugh. 

"You have no idea how long i've waited to do that" 

"You have?" Severus asked an unknown feeling bursting in his chest but his hesitancy was still evident on his face. 

"Merlin yes, Severus. I wish I could-" you end your sentence abruptly running to the abandoned cauldron's and grab the tiny vial. "Y/N?"Severus voices echos. "Are you okay, did I do something wrong? If you feel overwhelmed you can always ..." he stopped talking after seeing what was in your hand. Opening the vial you let the inky liquid drop on your tongue. "Ask me again Severus, ask me how much you mean to me how much I want you" 

"How much do you want me Y/N?, how much do I mean to you?" Severus repeated his stare burning into your soul. 

"Godric Severus, I want you so much it physically hurts. You're the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I think of before going to sleep. Speaking to you will change my mood for the whole day.. Knowing I was able to bring a smile to your face, that I was there for you when you needed someone to speak to, even for the littlest things knowing it was me and only me. Severus Tobias Snape I love you." finishing your speech you couldn't help but feel a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders. Severus pulls you into his arms prepping you with kisses as you giggle. "Do you accept my love Severus?" 

"I'd be a fool not too" He lifts you spinning you round you squeal caught off guard. "Oh thank Merlin, my hand hasn't been hitting the right spots lately especially knowing how big your hands are ..." you slap your hand on your mouth "Oh my S-Severus I- the Veritaserum I didn't mean ..."

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence. I'm going to show you how useful my hands really are. Now lay back on my desk for me"

Not having to be told twice you do as your told spreading your legs desperate for Severus touch. He stalks over to you like a predator after its prey and begins to rub his hand over your skirt. Pulling it back he moans at the sight of your stockings and garter. "Merlin Y/N you naughty girl did you plan this!"

"Well it is Valentine's day" you tease. 

"Fuck, you planned this all I- bend over my lap now. I'm going to teach you what naughty girls get." he growled. You slid off the desk and onto his lap, shivering as he tore your skirt off exposing your lace clad bottom . "Perfect, now you will count each spank and say thank you Sir after. Understood?" you nod in response. 

*Smack* your whimper echos with the sound of his hand making contact with you arse. 

"O-One thank you Sir" *Smack* "Two mhm thank you sir" 

-

-

-

-

-

Carefully lifting you Severus places you on his desk. You hiss as your sore cheeks make contact with the cold wood. "Since you were such a good girl for me you get a reward but first." he grabs his wand "relevium" as soon as he said the spell you let out a sigh as the sting was reduced down to a dull ache. Once done you reach over and grab your wand and instantly both of you were naked. 

"Fuck me Severus make me forget my name" you say while stroking his hard cock. His pupils dilate at the sight of you waiting for him. Not wasting any time he pins your arms above your head and impales you sparing you no mercy he begins to thrust. 

"Bend over my desk now!" He snarls you do so making sure to stick your arse up in the air. "What a sight your pussy displayed in front on me with your red cheeks merlin" 

Severus grabs his cock and rubs it against your slit before pushing in again. He smacks your arse causing you to clench around him. "So tight ugh Y/N not gonna last long fuck you had me hard the minute you took your shirt off! Ahh that's it take it M'gonna cum ahh right there" Severus pulls out stroking himself as you kneel in front of him "Ahh yeah Y/N I'm cumming!" He rasps as milky white drops cascade onto your breasts you reach forward and continue stroking him. Once he comes down from his high he picks you up placing you back on the desk "think you deserve to cum since you were so good to me."   
grinning he kneels and begins leaving open mouthed kisses on your inner thigh while fingers skim over you lips. You shiver feeling his breath on your opening. 

"Please Severus'' you moan feeling like you were about to combust with pent up frustration. He takes one last look at you before putting his head -between your thighs. 

You roll your eyes as you feel his tongue lap against your swollen clit while a finger pokes at your entrance. "Ugh y-yes just like that" you whine as he begins to fuck you with his fingers he makes sure to keep a steady pace while licking your folds. His tongue explores your pussy not leaving an inch untouched he makes sure to pay special attention to you clit loving the breathless moans that spill from your lips. your eyes snap open when you no longer feel Severus against you. 

Before you could question it you heard vibrations looking down you saw a small bullet shaped object. Severus winked at you and pressed it to your clit. "FUCKK" you yell caught off guard at the tingling sensation. "What a dirty little mouth you have love, who knew you'd be whining like a bitch in heat at just the feel of my fingers and tongue." you opened your mouth to tell him off but were cut off as he moved the vibrator and pushed it slightly into your hole which led to you writhing in pleasure. 

You grab his hair and begin to thrust into the toy in a heated frenzy too gone to understand what Severus was saying. A tight knot formed in the bottom of your stomach indicating your orgasm was close. 

"I'm gonna cum, make me cum Severus" you gasp your words ignited something in Severus which led to him lapping you weeping pussy while pushing the toy in and out of you. "Yes, just like that!" you hissed gripping Severus's hair in a vice like grip. Just as you were about to let go the sound of swishing interrupted you. 

*Hoot* *Hoot* "No, no, no '' you sob watching as Piku your owl makes his way to you. He drops an envelope onto you and flies off. Furious you tore it open reading over the words you groan throwing it to the side while getting up. Severus follows suit knowing not to utter a word as your orgasm was ruined. "Minerva wants to speak to me" you sigh, adjusting yourself and facing Severus. He embraces you and runs his hands through your tousled hair. "I'm so sorry, love. How about this you go see what she wants. Once you're done, come to my chamber I'll have some firewhiskey and oil waiting for you and we'll continue, how does that sound?"

"Like a dream, I'll be back soon" you grumble leaning in to kiss Severus one more time before making your way out the room. 

"Severus... Severus you with me" Severus snapped out his daydream watching as you made your way into his lap. "Already?" you questioned grinding into the hardness underneath you. "Was remembering our first night together. Looks like I may have got too excited." He laughs as your face turns into a scowl. "Twice Severus, twice Minnie has cock blocked me, it's like she knows I tell you!!"

"Well let's get started before she makes it a third time hm?" he says while taking your shirt off. 

"Yes Sir" you salute.

Part II anyone?


	4. Maneater - Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/ Reader

*Some readers may be uncomfortable with the content below please take the warnings seriously* 

Warning - threesome, bondage, double penetration, oral sex (male and female) femdom, degrading, use of sex toys, voyerism, BDSM, (candle wax, whipping, spanking,knife play,choking)   
———————————————  
Lucius and Severus can't help but fall for their old classmate Y/N's charm.   
I was listening to Maneater by Nelly Fertardo when I got the idea to write this enjoy!   
———————————————  
You couldn't help but release another sigh as Voldemort continued babbling about muggles. People knew of you but you weren't really noticed as you preferred to lurk in the shadows unlike Bella, your sister. In fact the whole reason you were sat in Malfoy Manor was because Dumbledore had asked you. In all honesty you had no interest in the ridiculous ideas most of your family entertained but rather than leave your family you stayed. 

Why you wonder? 

Well it was during your third year Dumbledore had asked you to work for him. And ever since then you had been feeding information to him about anything the self proclaimed death eaters would get up to. Places they planned on attacking, people who they were targeting and of course those who were spying on Harry Potter. But no one knew of this. To your family you were the perfect offspring from the Noble house of Black who bore the dark mark. This of course didn't go well with your sister and cousin who you hadn't spoken to in years. Your heart longed to see them especially hearing Andromeda had a child and Sirius's name had been cleared unfortunately though in order for you not to get caught it meant keeping up the appearance that you were in fact a death eater. 

"Ms Y/L/N anything to add to that" snapping out your day dream cleared your throat and replied "No my lord what more could I add to the answer you have already perfected?" Voldemort grinned "now this is why I like her you see Doloholv that is what I expect when I ask a question" you smirked as Doloholv scowled. You prepared yourself knowing he was about to spout some shit as he couldn't bear for you in particular to be better than him.

"M'lord she only responded in such a dignified manner because it was you asking the question. If it were anyone else that large mouth would open so fast-" before he could finish his sentence you waved your wand grinning as he howled in pain. You walked over to him digging your hands in his greasy hair so his eyes were levelled with yours. 

"Just because I didn't suck your cock does not mean you get to act like a prat. If you were really in need of some gratification then all you need to do is take a stroll down Knockturn Alley where I'm sure you'll find someone more than willing for the right price. Do not think for a second I will tolerate the nonsense that comes out your mouth. Just accept the fact and move on. Is that understood?" You growled.

Whimpering Doloholv nodded you released his hair watching as he ran out the room with no doubt a few hairs missing and a bruised ego. 

"Well on that note. Meeting dismissed." You watched as people began to vacate the room whispering as you joined them wanting to leave this god forsaken place.

"Ms Y/N"

At the sound of your name you turn, feeling your mood drastically change at the site in front of you. "Well hello there gentlemen." Stood in front of you were the infamous Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape but to you fellow alumni of Hogwarts. "Quite the show you put on for us love. It definitely woke me up" Severus smiled embracing you. "Yeah definitely woke something up" Lucius murmured joining his friend."Well I'm glad my misery was able to provide you with some joy. Mhm especially when those are a rare site" you say trailing your fingers over their lips. Severus cleared his throat snapping Lucius out of his thoughts. 

"Ah how rude of me. Y/N you have come to my house after so long allow me the honour of your presence at dinner tonight. Severus you too we have much to catch up on" 

"How can I say no to such a generous request! Severus you will be joining won't you?" you question fluttering your eyes at him. 

"Yes of course it's a Friday night I have nothing better to do" he rasps feeling his heart pound at your advancements. 

"Perfect! Fyre, take our guests to the drawing room and serve them some drinks. I will join them in just a moment." 

"Please make yourself comfortable, while I make you a Malfoy Mule" you couldn't help the chuckle that released your lips causing Severus to raise his eyebrow at you. "Why am I not surprised Lucius has a drink named after him?" "It's actually quite nice," Severus replies before taking a sip causing you to laugh harder. "Mhm is that so" you walk over to him taking a seat in his lap. "You don't mind me trying some?" "Of course not go ahead" Severus extends his glass waiting for you to take it. 

"Oh Severus" you grin wickedly.

You grab the glass and take a sip before leaning down and pressing your lips onto his. You moan as the flavour of spicy ginger and lime explodes on your tongue. Severus' reaction was almost immediate. His hands shot into your hair, pressing you into him as your tongue's caressed one another.

"Enjoying yourself ?" 

You pull back pecking Severus one last time before turning your head. Your mouth waters at the sight of Lucius stood leaning against the door adorned in what appeared to be silk pajamas. 

"Very much darling" you respond, walking over, trailing your hand across his cheek. He leans into your touch biting his lip as your hand trails down to his exposed sternum. "Y/N" Lucius gasps as your hand ghosts over his cock.

"Dinner is served please follow me to the dining room" Lucius groans in frustration as he watches you walk off with Fyre. "Severus tell me I'm not just imagining things" "You're not" he says equally flustered from the kiss you just shared a minute ago.

"You coming?" the pair make their way to the dining room at the sound of your voice. "Dinner tonight will consist of sauteed aubergine served with a mint and coriander sauce. Followed by a dinner that includes yorkshire pudding, roasted potatoes, carrots and parsnips, sage and onion stuffing, gravy and lamb. For you Ms Y/L/N we have a vegan beef wellington and dessert consists of either eton mess or a creampie." 

"looks like I'll be getting three creampies tonight" you held back your grin as Severus and Lucius gaped at you. 

"Sounds wonderful thank you for being so accommodating but you may leave Fyre I'll be serving these lovely men tonight!" nodding Fyre exits. You walk over to the cart and pick the steaming dishes up and place them in front of the two. "Allow me" you grab a napkin and place it over Severus' lap your hand lingering over his crotch before moving to Lucius. The pair could only watch seduced by your charm. The meal was wonderful, the three of you reminisced about your time at Hogwarts, and life afterwards. 

"Merlin I've missed you both so much" you now had moved back to the drawing room sitting in front of the fire as the three of you enjoyed a nightcap.

"As have we my love, tell us how was it touring with Gilderoy Lockhart?" you scrunch your nose up in disgust at just the mention of his name. 

"The pompous arse believes he's Merlin's gift to the world. It doesn't help that his little fanclub feeds his ego, it only fuels his entitlement. Like the man really thought I was going to let him bed me because we worked on a project together while in school and because he thought I was worthy of his 'love' or because I was a fellow Ravenclaw" you shiver at just the thought. 

"Interesting, he's going to be teaching DADA next year I couldn't help but wonder how he was" "Well I know you are not going to enjoy his company I know for a fact he'd much rather talk about his non existent adventures than teach so good luck with that." You chuckle as you see Severus's face morph into disgust.

"So Y/N, met that special someone or ..." Lucius questions as he takes a drag from his cigar. You watch how he holds it in between his teeth before closing his plump around hit and taking a drag. 

Fuck that's hot. 

"Well you see Lucius I've found myself in a bit of a predicament." Both men's heads turn to yours instantly intrigued in where the conversation was going.

"Oh is that so?" 

"Indeed, you see in order for me to gain the success in my career that I have, I've had to push away my heart's desires" you stand and slowly make your way to the fireplace. The only sounds that could be heard were your heels against the marble floor paired with the crackling fire. 

"Oh fuck!" Severus groaned, tightening his grip around his glass.

"Severus?" Lucius questions confusingly. 

"Tell him Sev, tell him what you saw." Lucius's eyes widen

"you read her mind" he breathes. 

"He did indeed, do you want to know what he saw love?" you crawl into his lap grasping his face in your hands. 

"Or should I show you instead?" Not giving him time to respond you press your lips against his chuckling when he responds almost immediately. You run your hands between his silk like hair pulling ever so slightly causing him to thrust his hardening bulge into you. You pull back and grin as Lucius pants, recovering from the intensity of your kiss.

"Both of you in front of the fire now!" they do so swiftly. 

"Here is how it's going to go you're both going to fuck me until I can't walk straight any objections from either of you?" they both shake their heads. "Words boys, I need you to use your words"

"We're all yours." they say in unison. 

That was all you needed to hear. You make your way to them bending down to them so you were within eye level.

"Merlin I've waited so long for this." you mutter leaning in and capturing Severus' lips. 

Lucius watched, his pants tighten as your tongue swipes over Severus' lips before entering his mouth as you grabbed his hair pulling him closer. 

You pull back feeling your pussy clench at the sight of Severus' swollen lips. You move over to Lucius prepping kisses all over his face before moving down his jaw. You begin to leave little bites grinning as Lucius' grunts as you make your way down his chest. You pull his shirt back trailing your tongue over his dusky nipples, and take one in your mouth biting down gently causing him to hiss at the sensation. You continue down reaching his pyjama bottoms. You poke your tongue out gliding it across the band of his pants. He grabs your head and pushes it over is cock. You tut before moving back. 

"Be patient, good things come to those who wait. Severus come here. I want you to eat me out while I suck Lucius cock. Do you think you can do that for me?" 

"Anything for you my love" He begins taking off his cape placing it aside followed by his shirt and trousers. 

You sigh as he moves your hair to a side and begins sucking your neck. Turning back to Lucius you palm his clothed cock before pulling his pants aside causing his cock to spring in your face. With a grin you lower your mouth down to his tip. You kiss it before wrapping your lips completely around him. 

"Fuck ugh Y/N!!" Lucius shouts as he hits the back of your throat. You hollow your cheeks and bob at a fast pace pulling back only to take him all again. What you couldn't take you stroke with your hand.

"Holy shit, Severus!" you tighten your grip on Lucius at the feel of your clit being flicked. You roll your eyes as he laps up and down your slit before poking his tongue into it. 

You turn back to Lucius and mimic what you felt Severus doing to you. You swirl your tongue over his head making sure to pay extra attention to the area between his tip and shaft then trace the protruding vein on his shaft you follow it down to his balls "ah ugh feels so good" Lucius cries. You moan in response, feeling pleasure course through your body. The sounds Lucius was producing paired with Severus' assault on your weeping pussy was sending you spiralling. 

"Sit on my face Y/N" Severus growls. 

You pull back and stand watching as Severus lays back and positions you over his mouth. Your eyes roll back as he pushes three fingers into you and begins sucking your clit. "Open that pretty mouth for me Y/N there's a good girl". Lucius says placing his cock into your mouth and begins thrusting. You thread your hands into Severus hair and start rocking.

"mhmsoclose" 

"What was that love?" Lucius questions pulling out your mouth. "I'm so close" you whine "don't even think of cumming understood?" he smirks. 

"Yes Sir" You bite your lip as he smacks your arse before attacking your breasts. He circles your left nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Using his other hand he kneads your right breast. "Merlin, these are so pretty" he says tugging at the silver barbell."They are, aren't they?" you felt your body enveloped with white hot pleasure as Severus words vibrated against you. 

"Did she just?" Lucius trails turning to Severus. "She did indeed" he confirms pulling his fingers out that were soaked. "do you know what happens to sluts who can't follow instructions ... they get punished... on your knees now!"You felt a shiver run down your spine as you climb off Severus and get on your knees. He whispers something to Severus before apperating out the room. 

"Darling if you just listened you wouldn't be in this position would you?" Severus question as he leaves kisses across your jaw, you lean into his touch "I couldn't help it your fingers and mouth felt so good I-" he silences you with a kiss. "As much as that fuels my ego, I can't go against Lucius now especially when you agreed not to cum" you nod sighing as he strokes you hair "but remember if it gets too much you need to tell us to stop okay? If you're okay say gillyweed, if you want us to slow down say Aspen and to stop jade." 

"Gillyweed, Aspen and Jade. Got it." you repeat. He smiles before kissing you once more. You itch to wrap your arms around him but keep them behind your back knowing it would only be worse if you disobeyed Lucius. 

"Ah so she can follow orders" you watch as he walks to you with a large bag in his hand. Reaching into it he pulls out silk ties, a collar and some other things you couldn't quite make out. You let out a small moan knowing you were in for a treat. 

"Tie her arms and legs for me Severus while I tie this in her hair." You look at him confused why he would want to tie your hair but nevertheless sit still. He grabs a chunk of your hair and makes a pony and slides the rope down grinning once it tightened. You gasp as he tugs the rope causing your head to snap up. He then ties the collar around your neck satisfied he pulls back and take a seat on the armchair.

"Stand up" he commands. You do so waiting for further instruction. "Now I want you to bend over the coffee table remember face down arse up" 

You walk over and do what Lucius instructed. "Mhm spread those legs for me. I want to see your pussy ... fuck so sexy! Now Severus will spank you I expect to hear 'thank you sir' after each one. Understood?" 

"Yes Sir" you reply inhaling sharply as you feel Severus hand on your cheeks.  
"Severus use my belt" Lucius says pointing to side. He grabs the leather object running it down your legs and back before teasing your wet pussy with the cold metal. You whine as you feel yourself get wetter in anticipation. 

"Remember the words?" You nod. Satisfied Severus lifts the belt before bringing it down. The sight of your skin instantly flushing caused his pants to tighten once again. 

*Smack* 

"Thank you Sir" 

*Smack* 

"Thank you Sir" 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Ohh .... t-thank you S-sir" you weep feeling your legs tremble as Severus' strikes the belt once more on your skin. 

"Can you take one more my love?" Severus questions rubbing your stinging cheeks. "O-one more yes I can Sir" 

*Smack* 

"Such a good girl, did so well for me. Definitely deserve a reward for that doesn't she Lucius" 

"Indeed, she does. Speak up Y/N what do you want?" 

"I want my pussy fucked please" you say gasping as your head is pulled up so you're facing Lucius. "Such a dirty little mouth what are we going to do with it? But since you asked so nicely I'll let you off. For now. Severus I'll give you the honours first." 

You whimper as Severus lifts you placing you on his lap. The burning sensation on your arse paired with his gentle kisses made you melt. Your head falls back as his fingers find your clit. "Want to make sure your nice and wet for me." When he feels your juices on his leg he he reaches for his cock and begins stroking it before slowly pushing himself in. Making sure not to thrust as you were adjusting to his size. Once he was fully inside you he pulls your collar causing you to rut against him. You felt like your body had been hit with a live wire. The dark look on Severus face make you clench causing him to thrust in response. 

"That's it fuck her pussy like the whore she is!" You turn to see Lucius stroking his cock. "Mhm fuck" you moan feeling butterflies "you like it when I please myself while you get fucked? Such a dirty little slut thinking about my cock when your cunt is filled with one." 

You bit your lip failing to hide the groan that left your lips. His words went straight to your pussy you could hear how wet you were by just his words. 

"Fuck Y/N you're soaking, ah s-shit just like that clench around my cock!" Severus grunted now pistoning into you. You feel euphoria course through you has he tugs on the collar one more. 

"Harder please could you choke me?" Severus' eyes roll back as he trials his hand behind your neck undoing the collar and replacing it with his hand. 

You let out a broken moan as he applies pressure, the lack of oxygen flow to your brain has you seeing stars. 

"Y/N?" Severus questions pulling his hand back and slowing his thrusts. 

"Gillyweed oh merlin Gillyweed!" Grinning he build his pace again enjoying how you squirmed in pleasure as he fucked you. 

You were consumed by the pleasure Severus was giving you that you didn't realise that Lucius was stood behind you. Until you felt something cold glide across your skin. "I would be careful Y/N wouldn't want to cut your pretty skin would we?" 

You nod unable to speak due to the sheer amount of pleasure you were feeling in this moment. Severus continues thrusting watching as the knife trails over neck and breasts he bites his lip and slows his thrusts as Lucius circles your nipple with the knife before bringing it back to your neck. 

"Gonna be a good slut for me Y/N? Are you going to let me fuck your arse?" 

"I- ohhhh fuck I want you both. Fuck me please!" You whimper. Lucius tosses the knife to the side and grabs his wand. 

"Lubrico" and just like that you feel a cold substance enter your back hole he rubs it in poking his fingers in you before he repeats the spell on his cock and slowly pushes his tip in. You fall into Severus chest unable to hold yourself due to the intensity of having them both in you. "Y/N love stay still for me please you're so bloody tight!" Lucius rasps as he continues to push himself inside you. When he was finally in he stayed still waiting for you to feel comfortable. It felt foreign having two cocks inside of you but the pleasure of being filled was enough to have to you writhing.

"Ugh please move!" 

Both men take a look at you before thrusting. Your jaw dropped as your eyes rolled back at the feeling it was like you were on fire and Lucius and Severus were the only people who could provide you with any relief. 

You wiggle your wrists aching to hold onto something. Lucius realising tugs the rope that was tied to your hair causing your head to fall back into his chest. 

"Y/N, if you want something you're going to have to ask for it" he grunts. You open your mouth to speak only for moans to fall out. Severus let's out a breathy chuckle before trailing his hands to your wrist. 

"She wants the ropes off and a position switch. She wants me to fuck her while she dominates you. Isn't that right love?" Severus questions. You shake your head vigorously thanking Merlin for Severus being a master legilimens. 

They both pull out of you causing you to whimper at the loss of touch. "Don't worry pup we're still here you'll get our cocks soon enough"   
Lucius smirks laying back. You look for Severus, confused where he had gone until you felt his hands run down your back. He whispers a spell and you groan in relief flexing your arms as the spell had released them. 

You turn around and kiss him he responds and lifts you on to him while reaching into the bag that Lucius bought. Not breaking the kiss he open a tub and massages some ointment onto your wrist. "Made it myself it'll soothe the chafing" he mumbles against your lips. He kisses you one last time before letting you down watching as you sit directly on Lucius crotch. 

"My turn" you say grinning as you Severus passes you the bag. 

"Well, well, well, this looks interesting." you reach into the bag and grab an identical pair of ties that Lucius used to tie you. 

"Arms up" you watch as he hesitantly does so. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"I was hoping for something more jarring." 

"Is that so Mr Malfoy." you tie his hands above his head before ushering Severus to you whispering in his ear he nods before grabbing his wand and waving it towards the ties. 

"Voluptatem Ardeat". You watch as his face morphs from confusion to pleasure.

"Didn't know you were such a masochist" 

"I'm not." Severus snorts at Lucius causing you to laugh too. "Lucius darling, Severus just enchanted the ties to burn and if you enjoy it, the intensity increases and based on how hard your cock is throbbing into me I'd say you're definitely a masochist." 

You continue lacing the ties grinning as he squirmed helplessly against them. Once done you lean over his face grabbing the gag that rested on the sofa above him as you did you felt his tongue poke over your nipple. 

"Did I give you permission to touch me Lucius?" 

"No" he answered biting his lips as his eyes zoned on your breasts.

"You're really asking for it aren't you?" 

"I don't know am I?" 

Shaking your head you grab his jaw in your hand and holding his head in place. "Say Gillyweed to continue, Aspen to slow down and Jade to stop. Severus will keep his ear out in your thoughts because I'm about to gag and blindfold you. Understood?"

"I won't be needing them" 

You sigh placing the gag in his mouth then tying the blindfold around his eyes. 

"Cocky little shit you are. And just for that Lucius Malfoy I'm going to ruin you." 

You stand and make your way to Severus feeling your pussy throb at the site of Lucius tied up. The arrogant sod was at his most vulnerable reduced down to a whimpering mess and there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Mhm c'mere love" you say grabbing Severus "I've definitely neglected you haven't I." you kneel in front of him blowing onto his pulsing cock before stroking him. His baritone moan echos through the room. As you continue massaging him lovingly. 

"Suck it love ugh!" Severus asks. You do so taking him into your mouth. He grabs your hair pulling it into a makeshift ponytail before guiding you head down his cock. His eyes screw shut as his tip hits the back of your throat. He keeps your head held there you moan as tears stream down your cheeks. 

"So good to me so so good!"

He says bringing your head back up. You gasp for air he looks you in the eye you nod for him to continue and he repeats his actions this time keeping your head still as he thrusted. You both were snapped out your little world when you hear a loud whine. 

You pull back ushering him over to where Lucius was. "Merlin what a site" Severus hums in agreement watching as Lucius tugs against his restraints while his saliva trails down his chin to his chest. You pull his bag close knowing you were going to need it later. You lean over him pulling his blindfold off before sliding down so your crotch was directly above his face. 

"You see this pussy Lucius? Severus is going to show you how to fuck me maybe you can learn a few things" he mumbles against the gag. 

"What was that love can't hear you?" 

He grunts unable to tear his eyes away as Severus entered you. You moan at the stinging sensation as he begins roughly thrusting into you giving you no time to adjust.You drag your nails down Lucius chest clenching when you heard him growl. You reach in the bag and pull out a candle. You concentrate on the wick smirking as it lit. You wait patiently for it to heat before tilting it onto his chest. 

"Merlinfuckk....." he muffled against the gag. "What a dirty mouth you have Lucius. I think I need to teach you how to control your tongue" you say tilting the candle once more.

"Ah ugh mhm!" he mewls bucking his hips into your face. 

"He wants to fuck you Y/N ugh wants for you to touch him" Severus rasps tightening the grip he has on your waist as he fucks you.You grab the closest wand to you it being Lucius's and wave it to his mouth."Please Y/N my darling Y/N I'll do anything please touch me, whip me Merlin just please touch me!" he cries. 

"Since you asked so nicely!". you slowly remove yourself from Severus and switch your position so you were now facing Lucius cock. You slap it and then take him in your mouth. You hum as you feel Severus kneel behind you. 

"M'so close Y/N" Severus groaned in your ear. "I want you to fill me up with your cum. I want to feel it drip down my leg. Can you do that Severus. Give me your cum." your words went straight to his cock unable to hold himself any longer he came. Severus felt like he was floating he couldn't help but fall onto his side shaking due to the intensity of his orgasm. 

"AH FUCK YES!" Severus was snapped out his post orgasm bliss as he watched you now on Lucius's cock riding him with no mercy. "So fucking dirty" he groaned feeling his cock harden once more. He made his way to you stroking his cock. You opened your mouth for him and began to suck. 

You were delirious. You knew you were close to cumming in fact you could feel it. 

"Absolvisti" you watch as Lucius restraints disappear and he moans in relief grabbing onto you meeting your thrusts. "Lucius fuck her good she's close ah fuck we're all close!" he grunts. Not needing to be told twice Lucius wraps his arms around you so he was now in a sitting position and piston his cock into you. You let out a silent scream feeling his thumb on your clit. "M'gonna cum!" you wail ."So fucking tight ah fuck she's- !" Lucius grits furiously rubbing your swollen clit. Your body goes slack as black dots cloud your vision. Your orgasm takes over causing you to convulse. Severus pulls his cock out your mouth stroking himself unable to digest the site in front of him. 

"Did she just .." he trails off watching as you fall back panting feeling your legs tremble at the intensity of your orgasm. "sso good felt so good!" you slur drunk on your orgasm high. "What do you think? Lucius retorts sarcastically gesturing to his drenched cock. 

"Fuck that so hot I think I'm going to cum again!" Severus gasps. You immediately kneel ushering Lucius to stand next to Severus. "I want both of you to cum on me please" you flutter your eyes at them watching as they both stare at each other before they begin stroking themselves. 

"Such a fucking slut wanting our cum in your tight pussy and mouth. Merlin what are we going to do with you!" 

"Open that mouth nice and wide for us love n-nearly there oh shit yeah ugh cumming!" Severus grunts moving his cock to your face you stick your tongue out and moan as his cum hits your tongue. 

"Yeah .... ughmhmm" Lucius follows not long after placing his cock on your tongue and tapping it. 

"Swallow it. That's it, now show us your mouth.. good girl." Lucius snarls. 

"holy shit I- what the fuck!!" the three of you whip your heads to the living room door to see Doloholv stood there jaw hanging.

"Why are you here!?" Lucius snaps as Severus hastily covers you with his cape. 

"I- I wanted to s-speak to Y/N Bella told me she was still here" He stutters unable to comprehend what he just saw. 

"Well you can see she's busy bugger off and next time don't come into my Manor without Fyre announcing it!" you couldn't help but laugh as Doloholv scurried out the room. Severus joined erupting in a loud chortle. 

"what's so funny Severus?" Lucius questions watching as the usually stoic man gripping his stomach in amusement. 

"He was stood there longer than five minutes watching Y/N! He was petrified" he continues chuckling. 

"Hm who knew silk ties and candles would send him running" you say. 

"Well if he didn't get the memo before maybe seeing my cum in your mouth will give him the hint to fuck off" Lucius grumbles taking you into his arms. 

"LUCIUS" you shout feeling your cheek heat. "what its true your ours now Y/N" he sighs snuggling into you. 

"Have to agree with Lucius on that" Severus adds joining you in your little cocoon. 

"Mhm, I have no objections" you grin feeling content as they both kiss down your neck.


	5. Feel Me - George Weasley

*this is actually quite fluffy believe it or not!* 

Warning - contains oral sex (female receiving), fingering, squirting and mutual maturbation   
———————————————  
George is frustrated as he is unable to spend time with you. You're back at the burrows for Christmas and are desperate for each other's touch. All seems hopeless until you get a free moment you yourself.   
———————————————  
"George!" You giggled as he threw you onto the bed. "What, I miss you Y/N, do you know how hard it is not being able to touch you, kiss you bloody hell, hold you. I miss my girl" he sighs wrapping his arms around you and connecting your lips. 

"I know Georgie I know! I'm sorry promise I'll make it upto you tonight. Let's go down stairs before your mum send an army to get us" you mumble pulling away from him. You both make your way downstairs to the kitchen. You smile at the site in front of you. Molly was stood with her arms crossed scolding Bill and Charlie while Arthur was quizzing Harry and Hermione about the use of a spork. 

"Well hello there" Fred smirks seeing you walk over to him. "Hello Freddie" you reply ruffling his hair. "Hey, hey, hey, watch it it's still growing back don't damage the goods" he whines slapping your hands off his head. "Really fred it looks the same to me!" You deadpan laughing as he sticks his tongue out at you. "You're no fun Y/N" 

"Right that's it all of you out the kitchen NOW! Apart from Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and you Y/N dear!" Molly shouts ushering the boys out. They all whine in protest but immediately shut up as Molly shoots them one last look. 

"Perfect now that they're gone come girls, sit on the table for me I have a few things to give". The four of you take a seat wondering what Molly was going to give. "You must be wondering what's going on my dears. Well as you may be aware I always wanted girls. Being the only girl in a male dominated house I always craved having a sister. Someone to plait my hair, teach me about clothes, heck just to have someone at hogwarts with me. But what I'm trying to say is I love each of you just like I love my dear Ginny. And well ugh just open these." You watch as she hands you each a box with your initials on. You open it gasping at the site in front of you. Staring back at you was a clock handle with your face on along with a jumper with your initial on. You felt your heart melt at the kindness Molly showed you. 

You stand and engulf Molly in a hug as does Hermione and Fleur. "Mrs Weasley! Words cannot describe how I feel. I- thank you, thank you, thank you" you squeal. "Oh I just merlin I'm so emotional today!" She sobs wrapping her arms around you and the rest of the girls. "Right that's enough of that! Come on you must be starving call the boys and I'll get tea started!" 

"My darling Molly, please may we come back we promise we'll behave!" Arthur shouts from behind the door. "Oh alright come on in!" You watch as they all walk in taking their places on the table. You take your seat next to George grabbing his hand into yours. "I love you George!" You whisper pecking his cheek. " I love you too Y/N" he replies kissing your hand. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Right all of you, thank your mother for making such a delicious meal and as a token of your gratitude you will all be cleaning while your mother and I enjoy the tea under the stars" you all hoot as Molly flushes.

"Arthur!" 

"What come on love, Y/N made chai for us I'm very keen on trying it'" with that they leave the kitchen leaving you all stood. "Écoute! All of you lizen up.George, Ron, Ermione and Y/N they are excused from the work the rest of you will stay here with me cleaning" Fleur announcing which lead to a groans erupting in the kitchen. 

"What? Why! They ate dinner too they should clean!" 

"Fleur love they can help out you know it'll be quicker if-" 

"silencieuse!! You all are quick to forget that they stayed home when we all went to Fred and George's apartment remember? While we were enjoying our faire la fête they were stuck with Mama Weasley Papa Weasley, and your great aunt Tessie. So no they don't 'ave to stay. I don't want to 'ear anything compris?" 

"Oui mon chéri" Bill mumbles while the others nod knowing not to test Fleur's patience. 

"Well on that note goodbye siblings me and my girlfriend are going to Diagon Alley. Bloody hell I'll never tire saying that aha! Girlfriend" Ron beams as Hermione blushes. 

"Well we're off to bed nothing special goodnight!" George shouts as he drags you up the stairs. When you reach his room he lifts you and pushes you against the wall attacking your neck. He grabs his wand and waves it so you were both naked. "Desperate much?" You chuckle as he preps kisses all over you jaw. 

"Well what do you think, I could've kissed Fleur when she said we could go!" He groans sucking the area between your collarbone and neck. 

"Mhm George the last thing I want to imagine while your trying to get in my panties is you kissing Fleur" 

"Sorry love let's go back to your panties shall we" he grins trailing kisses down your body until he reaches your legs. "I swear your only goal in life is to tease me. Fuck you're so sexy!" You gasp as he flicks his thumb over your clothed pussy rubbing his finger along the wet patch. "Mhm can't wait fuck your pussy but first I want to taste." He pulls your panties down and slowly pushes a finger in. You gasp and he begins moving it in and out before adding another one. 

"Merlin you're so fucking wet! And all for me as well." He groans picking the pace up. You could only moan in response unable to speak due to the sheer pleasure George's fingers were giving you. "More please" you beg needing to feel George as it had been too long since the last time you touched. 

"Patience my love. I want you dripping when I fuck you with my cock!" He says adding another finger. You roll your eyes feeling your legs turn to jelly as he continues scissoring you as you felt your stomach clench.

"George I- ooh don't stop I'm gonna cum!" You groan grinding your hips into his fingers. His fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot causing you to cum swiftly. You slap your hand over your mouth knowing that anyone could hear you. 

"That's it cum on fingers so bloody sexy- shit Y/N!" he gapes watching as liquids trickle down your leg. "I can't feel my legs!" you pant holding onto his shoulders for support. "Well what do you expect I think you just squirted!" he replies picking you up and laying you on the bed. "Oh I- sorry about that Georgie" you feel heat spread across your face embarrassed. 

"Why're you apologising!! Do you know how hard I am." he grabs your hand and places it over his bulge before thrusting into your hand. "f-fuck Y/N you feel that, makes me ache knowing only I'm the one who can make you feel like that. In fact I'm going to show you how much I enjoy it lay back now!"You take a deep breath and lay back feeling your heart pound in your chest. You adored George he was always kind, shy, and loving but when his dominant side came out Merlin were you in for a treat. 

"Spread your legs for me nice and wide I wanna see your pussy. There's a good girl. Now play with yourself, show me how you get yourself off" you whimper as his words send jolts down you. 

"Y/N" he warns. 

You nod before slowly trailing your hand over your breasts. Taking your nipple in-between your fingers you pinch them groaning at the sensation "Fuck baby keep going" he pants. 

You look up to see him laid back with his pants down stroking his cock. "ohh ... fuck George don't stop" you whine unable to tear your eyes away from his hand. 

"Darling as much as I love knowing how wet you get watching me fuck my fist I want to see you cum. Now wet those fingers and fuck your pretty pussy with them." you gape at him as he smirks knowing how wet dirty talk got you. 

Pulling your nipple one last time you move your hand to your swollen clit and begin to slowly rub it. Using your other hand you tease your slit before pushing a finger in. George bites his lip as you add another finger thrusting in and out. You knew you weren't going to last long as the sound of George's grunts paired with the raw site of him pleasuring himself was literally torture. The way his abs flexed as he worked his cock, the veins in his arms bulging and his face Merlin his eyebrows furrowed, lips between his teeth. 

"Fuck I'm going to cum" you cry grabbing onto the sheets. Your eyes roll back as you fall back panting. George crawls to you pecking all over your face before trailing his fingers over your lips. "Open your mouth" you catch on and begin sucking his fingers. After a minute he pulls them out your mouth and slides them down your stomach.

"George I-I don't think I can m'so sensitive!" 

"Come on love for me? I know you can just one more?" he questions kissing your neck. You cave nodding at him to continue

"There's a good girl." he says before thrusting his fingers in. "Oh fuck" you gasp feeling your pussy quiver at the intrusion.

"Fucking hell Y/N your pussy is dripping!" You grip onto his leg unable to process anything but the feeling of his fingers. "S'too much George oohh don't stop Godric!"

"Cum for me love want you to cum all over my fingers" he coos as your legs begin to shake. 

Your eyes snap open as you feel him pull his fingers out "George I was so close why did you- MERLIN AH FUCK ME" you scream as he rams his fingers back in while sucking your clit. "As much as I love you and the sounds coming out your mouth, you're gonna have to be quiet or mum will come barging in." he mumbles against you. You bit your lip feeling the familiar tug in your stomach. 

"Freddie!" you squeal before black dots cloud your vision. 

George's head shot up "What did you say" he yells silenced at the site of you convulsing on the bed. 

"Godric George!! What did you do to her!" hearing his brother's voice he turns to find a horrified Fred stood at the door.

"FRED GET THE FUCK OUT!!" 

"Mate forget about me tend to Y/N" He points. George growls knowing his brother was right "Fine but please can you leave!" He sighs in relief hearing the door shut. "Y/N darling I'm sorry if I pushed you! Are you okay? Speak to me love." he whispers tenderly. 

Your eyes open and you stare in confusion as you're met with a petrified George. "Merlin you're alive!" he breathes before embracing you in a hug. 

"I'm what??"

"Y/N you scared the shit out of me. One minute you were cumming and the next you were passed out on the bed!" you burst out laughing grabbing his face in your hands pecking him all over. 

"George darling, I'm 100% fine. In fact I'm more than fine. You just gave me the best orgasm of my life. I can't really be bad that I fainted due to the intensity of it now can I?" his face visibly relaxes as he sees you smiling. 

"Oh no!" You cry causing George to jump. 

"What! What wrong!" He questions feeling dread fill him. 

"I moaned Fred name and he saw me naked while fainting Merlin that's embarrassing" you bury your face in your hands mortified. You would never be able to face Fred again. 

"Believe me I doubt he'll bring it up I'm sure he wants to forget it as much as you do!" George reassures twirling your hair through his fingers. 

"You're sure?" 

"I promise even if he does which I know he won't because he respect you too much I'll knock his teeth in" 

You laugh snuggling into George. You're moment was cut short as the door opens you immediately blush seeing Fred stood there. 

"Ehm, erm pardon me for the interruption but I thought you might need this" he stutters holding up a tray containing a bottle of water with some fruit cut up. 

"Awww Freddie thank you!" You croon. He walks over and places it next to you. 

"I hate to ask but are you okay Y/N because it George did something I won't hesitate to-" your giggle silences him as he watches you.

"I promise Fred I'll come to you if ever does anything!"

"Good I hope you know you're like a sister to me and I don't care if it's my brother" 

"Gee thanks Fred really thanks for the vote of confidence!" George retorts picking up a strawberry and eating it. 

"What I was just saying! Anyway I'll leave you be now" he smiles one last time before walking out. 

"I thought he'd never leave!" George huffs grabbing so more fruit and shoving it in his mouth. 

"He was just concerned Georgie! Leave him be" you say. You reach for the water and moan as the cold liquid trickles down your throat. 

"So I was thinking-" before you could finish Fred comes storming in. 

"Not this again!" George groans throwing an apple piece at his brother. 

"What do you mean not this again! I just bloody realised your were doing the nasty ON MY BED!" He shouts.   
You erupt in laughter watching as George smiles sheepishly. 

"Sorry 'bout that mate we'll change your sheets?" He trails off as Fred shakes his head. 

"If it wasn't for Y/N, I'd have buried you by now!" He grumbles walking out. You clutch your stomach in pain as you laugh. 

"What a bloody night" you sigh. 

"You can say that again!"


	6. That Old Feeling - Remus Lupin

Warning - fluff (tooth-rotting sweet) dry humping, marking, unprotected sex, dirty talk (remember though no glove no love!)

———————————————

How will it go seeing Remus now that he's a professor at Hogwarts? Especially when you once were a couple.

*if you don't like Snape then lmaooo maybe skip to the smut because he's your BFF in this*

Word count - 3697  
———————————————

You felt frozen to your seat as Dumbledore announced the new Professor for DADA. You watched as he stood at his introduction and took a seat.

'I need to get out of here' you thought. "Y/N! where are you going?" Severus questions worriedly as he sees you making your way out of your seat. "I- I'm not feeling well please excuse me Sev." you reply weakly." "of course here let me escort you out. Ah- no objections!" he interjects before you could argue. "you're too kind Severus" you mumble as he hooks his arm into yours.

You walk in silence down the corridors. You felt like crying. Fourteen years. that's how long it had been since the last time you'd seen him, held him.

"So am I suppose to ignore the fact you have supposedly fallen ill at the same time it was announced your ex-boyfriend will now be teaching at Hogwarts?" Severus says snapping you out your thoughts.

You turn glaring at him.

"What our friendship consists of me being the bitter, cold, recluse who is hung up on his lost love and you being the sweet, happy, lover can't have you stealing my job now can I? he grins.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm only stating the obvious no need to take the anger you have towards him out on me" he yelps as you whack him.

"Now you know how your students feel" you grunt knowing full well he was right. He turns his face in disgust at the mention of students. "Well, what do you want me to do bake them biscuits and serve them tea? Yes, I'm mean but the lowest mark a student has got in my class is acceptable so I will continue teaching how I do" you roll your eyes pushing your door open and making your way to the cooker Severus watches as you usher him inside.

"What? Since you've come all this way you might as well stay for tea."

"Is that so?" you smile unable to stay mad at him. "There it is the Y/N we all know and love!" You blush pouring the kettle water into the mugs.

"Shut it!" He shakes his head and takes a seat as you bring the steaming mug towards him. Once comfortable you take a sip sighing as the liquid burns your tongue. "I don't know what to do Severus. I gave everything to him and he took it and left. Six years meant nothing to him. I don't what I'm going to do." you chuckle as a tear slides down your cheek. "This is the first and last time I will ever speak about him you are very much aware of my feelings towards him and his fellow 'pals'. But he left twelve years ago right?" you nod "Well that is the same time" he trails looking away unable to finish his sentence as the last words brought too much pain to you both even after all these years. "I am not going to sit here and justify his actions. But I will use myself as an example. I let my bitterness get the best of me and now I can't even change even if I wanted too. Sometimes playing into what people say about me is better than trying to prove myself. Minerva, yourself and Albus are the only people who pestered me to the point where I tolerate you." you laugh as he wipes the tears from your face "don't hold onto the past as I did. It causes nothing but heartache and sorrow. If he's here make amends and move on because like I said there's only room for one bitter dungeon bat" you spit your tea out choking as Severus pats your back.

"Dungeon Bat!!" you croak wiping your mouth. "Courtesy of those wretched Weasley twins. It's almost admirable that they think I don't notice the things they do especially since the whole bloody football team is attending Hogwarts" You choke again glaring as Severus continues patting your back. "What? I'm only speaking the truth" "Merlin Severus never change" you grin shaking your head.

*Knock* *Knock*

You turn to look at the clock on your wall furrowing your eyebrows in confusion. "The feast has definitely finished I wonder who would need me at this hour?" you question. "It's okay I should be making my way back to my chambers I'll let whoever in on my way out," Severus says walking over to the door. He opens it and smirks as the very man who plagued your mind walks in.

"Terribly sorry Professor I was told to come here to collect.." you watch as Remus's jaw drop at the sight of you. You stand unable to comprehend the turn of events.

"Tea anyone?" Severus questions holding the kettle.

You shoot him daggers as he beams pouring himself another cuppa tea.

"Remus?" he questions innocently.

"I-ahm s-sure" he stutters. Severus nods before reaching for another cup.

"So what brings you down here, Minerva told me your quarters are on the eighth floor alongside the Gryffindor common rooms. Unless I'm mistaken?"

"You're not I was informed that if I needed a top-up to help with my ailment I should come to see you but you're preoccupied maybe I should come back later" he replies shifting his gaze between you and Severus.

"Oh, no need! I was actually just leaving."

"You were?" Remus questions confusion etched on his face.

"Why would you be leaving your chambers?"

"Well because these are Y/N's. Mine happens to be next door. So once you've finished your tea you may come so we can further discuss your ailment." he replies handing the mug to Remus. "Well tonight was lovely I'm only next door if you need my love!" Severus say kissing your cheek placing a tray containing biscuits and a rather large teapot in front of you. You kept your composure as Remus's eyes widened as Severus walks out with a smug smile on his face.

You picked at your jumper awkwardly as Remus drank his tea it had been exactly 3 minutes since Severus left and 3 minutes of being sat in silence with Remus. 'what are you doing Y/N just talk to him'

"So how was your journey here?" you question.

'real smooth Y/N'.

"Eventful actually! Encountered a dementor with some students so yeah aha!" he replies.

And just like that, you were absorbed with each other. It's like nothing had ever happened between the two of you conversation flowed between you like you were the best of friends.

"So how long have you been a Professor at Hogwarts?" Remus questions reaching for the teapot to refill his cup.

"I was an apprentice for three years with Sev so ten years now"

You watch Remus's posture become rigid he opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it. You raise your eyebrow at him "Remus we've been talking for the past two hours now! If you have something to say spit it out."

He hesitates before clearing his throat. "I don't have any right to ask you this question especially how I ended things with us." you feel your heart drop at his words the all too familiar feeling bubbling in your nose. You began pulling at your jumper again to distract yourself. If this conversation continued you'd end up crying your eyes out and you weren't ready for that.

"Y/N I-

I'm so sorry words cannot begin to express how much I regret what I did." you felt a tear slide your cheek as you stared at Remus who made his way to you. "I was young not that it should be an excuse but I wasn't coping. With everything happening so suddenly James and Lily, Sirius" he chokes back a sob before continuing

"I couldn't take it and then you get the job at Hogwarts I was so happy for you I didn't want to hold you back. And when you did leave bloody hell it's like Merlin was punishing me. You kept sending me wolfsbane with care packages." you're eyes widen as he finishes his sentence.

"What did you say?" you whisper feeling your body tremble. "Godric Y/N don't be so modest! Who else would send me wolfsbane and chocolate every month! And the knitted jumpers for my birthday and Christmas, I'd recognise those anywhere!" he chuckles.

"I- Severus!" you exclaim.

"Ah yes I guess I have him to thank for the draughts without his knack for potions I wouldn't have coped all this time." Remus sheepishly says.

"No Remus you don't understand. I didn't send those packages. I mean I did arg! Damn him!! Rem when I first came to Hogwarts I was an absolute mess, I was hysterically knitting jumpers and baking. I would give all those things to Severus complaining I'd gotten so used to making you those. And the git would always make me cry even more saying he'd burnt them or used them as rags in his potion classes. His reason being I need to get over my silly little puppy love!" you turned to Remus smiling as tears streamed down your face.

"Y/N? are you okay? If you want I can return the-"

"No, no Merlin Remus! Even after all these years, you're still the same." you laugh maniacally.

"Y/N you're scaring me now!" Remus says wrapping his arms around you stroking your hair as you lean into his chest unable to control your laughter.

"I'm sorry! I - it's just I must've cried to that bloody dungeon bat a billion times every month when the full moon approached. I would talk about how it was a struggle and he would infuriate me with his responses. One particular day he said he'd make the silver needed to put you down! If it meant I'd shut up about you. And Remus I can't explain how cross I was but he never stopped taking the jumpers from me! He would still take those from me and send them to you!"

Remus hugs you tighter unable to comprehend what he just heard.

"You're telling me Severus Tobias Snape sent me Remus John Lupin those things. I- He hated me.. hated us especially during school Merlin I'm sorry Y/N are you sure?" Remus questions baffled at what you said.

"I am darling, Severus was the only person who I'd blab to about anything and everything especially after having one too many fire whiskey's. The poor sod was stuck listening to me rant about how I just wanted to make sure you were warm and safe."

Remus pulled you into him tilting your face towards his he smiled softly before brushing his nose against yours. "Time has not been kind to any of us. Severus included, unfortunately, its too late for us to make amends but I'm glad he found somebody to share his grievances with. My love your warmth can melt the coldest of hearts and break the largest walls. I speak from experience I will have to thank him later but now allow me the privilege of kissing you." 

You nod feeling your heartbeat increase as Remus connects your lips. You melt into the kiss feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders.

"My darling Y/N! Please no more tears my heart breaks at the sight of you especially when I am the reason behind those tears!"

"Remmy I'm happy, these are happy tears. I feel like I'm in a dream and I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone."

"I'm right here love, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll follow you to the ends of the world if I have to but you're stuck with me now," he says trailing kisses down your jaw.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." you grin climbing onto his lap. Remus lets out a sigh as you fiddle with his hair.

"Mhm, I've missed that" he groans dropping his head into your hands. You continue playing with his hair trailing your hands up and down his neck. Out of habit, you tug the hairs at the base of his neck gasping as he

moaned thrusting into you.

"Merlin Y/N I'm so sorry! Crap I didn't mean to-"

"Some habits really do die hard huh?" you tease laughing as he blushes.

"You promised you would never bring that up!" he whines burying his head into your chest. "what that you got a hard-on while I was taking Gillyweed out your hair and had to sit in your lap because Sirius would've never let you hear the end of it. What I don't understand is how you got that much Gillyweed in your hair, to begin with!"

"And you never will. Now come here" you shake your head before kissing him. He moans gripping your hips as you trail your hands over his chest before pulling his jumper off. 

Remus shivers as you gently peck the scars littered over his chest. You trace your tongue over his nipple before he grabs your head pulling you in for another kiss.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry I ever left you." He says between kisses.

"My love stop thinking about it. We're together now that's all that matters." You stand up and kneel in front of him so your back was to him.

"Unzip me"

Remus stretches his arm out pulling at the sip of your dress before slowly peeling it off you. He lifts you so you were back in his lap but not facing him. You bite your lip as he begins kissing up to your back to your neck his hands cupping your breasts. You feel a tremor run down you as he begins tweaking your nipples. Unable to resist you being grinding your pussy into him, as a result, Remus grunts tugging harder.

"Ohh Remus Yesss..." you whimper increasing your pace against his bulge.

"Fuck love turn around wanna see your pretty tits!" He bites his lip before placing his head between them.

"Mhm so fucking pretty, Merlin I've missed these." You cry out as he begins sucking on your tender skin before grazing his teeth over the wet flesh. He repeats the action multiple times resulting in an array of purple and red spots decorating your neck and chest.

"Who do does this dripping cunt belong to? Who do these gorgeous tits belong to? Hm Y/N, who does this" he says placing his hand on your heart "belong to?"

"You Remus only you always you!" You shout as he cups your soaking pussy rubbing his finger along the front of your panties.

"And who does this" he continues grabbing your hand and placing it on his cock "belong t- fuck just like that!"

"This," you say unzipping his trousers grasping his cock "belongs to me." Remus screws his eyes shut in pleasure as you stroke his cock using your other hand you trail it up his stomach tracing ever scar on him.

"These also belong to me," you say trailing your fingers over his lips

"And this... This right here has always belonged to me" you say placing your hand flat above his left pec.

"Yours only yours!" He whimpers. Satisfied with his answer you slide your panties off and position yourself over his cock and slowly lower yourself onto him.

"Merlin Rem please don't move!" You shout feeling like you were being torn in half.

"Can't help it! You're so tight ah!" He grits balling his fists. You look down laughing as you see only half of Remus's cock inside of you.

"Remember when we first fucked!" Remus let's out a breathy laugh as he holds your waist in place not wanting to hurt you. "Yeah, we got through a whole bottle of ugh lube and ended up going through Sirius's draw for more."

"Well luckily this time I know a spell that can help Lubrio," you say as you wave your wand towards your pussy.

"Fuck move when you're ready love!" Remus pants nuzzling into your neck. You wrap your arms around his head and gently rock cursing as pleasure engulfs your body.

Remus screws his eyes shut unable to process the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling.

"Mhm fuck me, Remus, please!"

"You sure I don't want to hurt you?"

"I'm sure want you to fill me with your cum!" Remus felt all the resolve he had to snap within a minute. He holds you still and begins to thrusting rapidly. Your jaw drops and eyes roll back as his pace never falters along with his thumb rubbing your clit you knew you were close.

"Don't stop, don't stop! I'm going to cum oh shit I'm going to cum!" You shout tugging his hair.

"Ah ... already love?" He says lifting your leg so it was now resting on the sofa's arm.

"It's been 10 years since I was last fuck- ohhh .... shit!" You cry.

Black dots cloud your vision as you fall limp into Remus's chest twitching as he continues thrusting. "So good mhm so good!" you sigh pulling Remus's head towards yours. His eyes bore into yours, as he continued. You cupped his cheek and ran your thumb over his scars grinning as he poked his tongue out and traced the top of it.

"M'so close Y/N. Let me pull out." Your eyebrows shot up when he said that.

"You don't want to cum inside me?" He lets out a groan as you begin clenching yourself around him.

"I- ahh fuck love don't tease me. I haven't ... since you left shit ... Y/N ohhhh please M'gonna cum if you don't stop"

"I want you to cum inside me, Remus. I want you to fill me up with your cum. I want to feel it drip down my leg. Can you do that for me? Can you give me your cum?" You say fluttering your eyes at him.

Remus felt his heart skip a beat as you finished your sentence. You knew it made him weak when you talked dirty especially when you begged.

"You're killing me, love," he says weakly kissing you. You place your feet flat on the sofa so you were squatting on his cock and begin bouncing. Remus's jaw drops as white-hot pleasure consumes him.

"So fucking good don't stop love!"

His thrusts progressively got sloppy as did his kiss. "ugh Y/N, .... fuck ...." he cries collapsing into your chest. You stroke his hair as he convulses due to the intensity of his orgasm.

"Remus, darling you okay?"

"S'good mhmm ah," he mumbles nuzzling into you.

You carefully stand not wanting to get fluids all over your carpet and hobble to clean yourself. You stop hearing Remus whimper you follow his eyes to your cunt where a trail of cum was sliding down your leg. You grin unclenching watching the cum glide down.

"You're fucking dirty Remus Lupin" a blush paints his face immediately

"Sorry were you not just begging for me too and I quote 'fill you up with my cum so you can feel it drip down your leg?"

"Remus you cheeky bugger!" laughing you wave your wand watching as it disappears. You walk into your room patting the duvet before getting in. You hear Remus's belt buckle jingle confused you get up and lean against your door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" you raise your eyebrow as his eyes widen. "I- was ahem going to-"

"join me in bed because we literally just professed out love together after 10 years of separation?" you finish.

"Yeah .. that!" he smiles sheepishly making his way to you. You crawl back in bed as he takes his trousers off and joins you scooping you into his side.

"I love you so much. I hope you know that. I will spend the rest of the time I have with you showing you just how much you mean to me and how I love you." he whispers

No reply was needed as the two of you fell asleep in each other's arms smiles on both of your faces after years of tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah Professor Y/N how lovely to see you this morning. It's a shame you weren't feeling well last night we missed you!" Minerva exclaims embracing you in a hug.

"You are feeling better aren't you?" she says lowly placing her palm on your forehead.

"Much better thank you! Severus took care of me."

You take your seat reaching out for a crumpet and taking a bite. You grin as Severus takes a seat next to you shaking his head. "I advise next time use the silencing charm or we might just think we have another troll lose based on the sound of the screams that echoed out your room" you poke your tongue at him taking a sip of your tea continuing your breakfast.

"Ah, Professor Lupin come to join us!" Albus booms ushering him to the table he shoots you a quick smile before taking a seat. "Have you settled in okay?" he continues.

"Ah yes Professor Lupin how was the pullout?" you splutter spitting out a sludge of crumpet and tea while Remus chokes on his porridge.

"Pardon?" he croaked reaching for the goblet.

"Sorry, the pullout mattress Minerva informed me that you don't have a bed as the room is in the middle of being remodelled?" Severus smirks.

"Oh right yes um it was surprisingly comfortable" he replies smiling as he watches you.

"Good to hear. So back to our conversation Albus about Madam Pomfrey's concern for students having unprotected sex ..."

"I'm going to murder you later Severus Snape" you hiss as he chuckles.

"You love me really sunshine"


	7. Drops of Love - Tom Riddle

Warning - contains CNC, slapping, spanking, choking, breathe play, teasing oral sex male and female receiving, dirty talk.

———————————————  
Many people asked for a part II to this on my tiktok video HP men react to you walking in on them showering, so as promised here is a one shot instead!

Word count - 1537  
———————————————  
You sigh before sliding your robe off.

Today just seemed to drag and all you wanted to do was lay with Tom. Speaking of the devil

Where was he?

You look around his dorm seeing no sign of him. You tilt your head in confusion wandering where he was. He was the one who told you to come and see him after your lessons had finish.

You make your way to the bathroom smiling when you realise the shower was already occupied. You shrug your clothing off feeling playful you silently pull the shower curtain to see Tom lathering himself with soap. White suds were scattered over his body as his head was tilted up towards the shower head.

You laugh internally; it's like Merlin knew your intentions.

You step into the bath and kneel taking his cock into your mouth. "Oh ... what the ... Y/N! What do you think you're doing?" he growls grabbing your hair in his hand.

"Sucking your cock love what else does it look like?" you retort swirling your tongue over his tip before taking him into the back of your throat.

"That fucking mouth of yours I swear will be the death of you!" you giggle pulling him out your mouth stroking him as you turn your head up towards him.

"And you by the looks of it." you tease squeezing his now hard cock.

"You never bloody learn do you?" he snarls pushing himself into your mouth holding your head in place.

"Fuck yes!" he moans thrusting roughly. Your eyes widen as he brings his hand to your throat and squeezes. Your throat tightens as tears stream down your face your mind screaming for air.

"Look at me when I fuck you slut!" you flutter your eyes up to him moaning as grins at you "Got any smart replies for me now doll?" You shake your head violently.

"What was that? I didn't hear that?" he teases.

"No I don't please!!" you mumble around his cock as black dots cloud your vision. Satisfied he pulls back as you splutter breathing as much air as your lungs would allow. He bends and lifts you pushing you into the shower wall prepping kisses down your throat before capturing your lips in a domineering kiss.

You pull back still recovering before trailing your finger over his nipple and pull.

"Your turn" his face morphs into pleasure as you continue tweaking his nipples. You begin kissing his jaw making your way down replacing your finger with your mouth. He hums as you glide your tongue it before lightly biting down.

"Y/N!" he warns.

You grin against him pulling back and connecting your lips. You stroke his cock as he slides his tongue into your mouth. You both stood their in a heated embrace water tricking down your faces lost in each others touch. Tom lets go of you turning you around whispering

"Bend over for me want to fuck you from behind."

You nod dazed still recovering from the kiss.

You pull the shower curtain and grab your wand.

"Accio laundry basket" Tom raises his eyebrow at you you poke your tongue at him positioning yourself so the top half of your body was resting on it while your legs where in the bath.

"What? I don't know how flexible you think I am that too in a slippery bath." he shakes his head amused before leaning down in-between your legs.

"Oh fuck Tom!" you whimper as he pushes two fingers inside of you. He slowly builds a pace scissoring his fingers in you before pulling them out and spitting on your pussy.

"Mhm look at you. Your cunt is already dripping and I've hardly touched you." He gathers your arousal and saliva rubbing it over your clit in slow circles while latching his mouth on your slit.

You grip the basket as he laps his tongue up and down your pussy focusing on your clit. You ground yourself against Tom's mouth unable to control the moans spilling from your mouth. 

"Fuck .... don't stop please don't stop mhmm want your fingers in me!" you shout on the brink of your orgasm. Tom begins flicking your clit while pushing his fingers in to you. You bite your lip to hold back the scream on the tip of your tongue as he fingers you with no mercy.

"M'gonna cum fuck, fuck, fuck" you sob feeling white hot pleasure engulf you. Tom grunts as he continues thrusting his fingers in you slowing slightly at the site of your wobbly legs. He stands smirking at the site of you spent. He grabs his cock and rubs it up and down your sensitive pussy.

"Spread those legs for me!" he chuckles smacking your arse. You moan at the sensation before turning your head to him.

"I don't think I can Tom." you stutter feeling like you were about to faint due to the intensity of your orgasm.

"Come on Y/N for me? I know you can just one more please?" your jaw drops as he finishes his sentence.

Did he really just? ...

"O-oh okay only for you" you smile softly.

Tom felt his heart burst at the site of your smile. Your eyes were glazed and cheeks flushed he couldn't help but moan before thrusting himself into you without any warning.

"I'm going to ruin you"

You scream as he savagely started thrusting into you. Your pussy felt like it was on fire as you stretched to accommodate his size. The pain however was replaced with pleasure as his finger found your clit and began rubbing.

Tom trailed his free hand over your back before grabbing your hair causing your head to jerk back. "You like it when I fuck you like the slut you are huh?" he rasps showing no signs of slowing down.

"You dirty dirty girl, taking my cock so well." you whimper as he continues.

"Mhm you look so bloody innocent, with those big doe eyes, pouty lips and flushed cheeks. But I know the real you. How fast you your cunt gets wet at the sight of my cock or how it drips when I spank you. I know the real you darling it's only a matter of time before everyone else sees you for who you are ... a needly little whore" he whispers trailing his hand over your left cheek and slapping it.

You cry out as he repeatedly hits the same spot.

"Too much fuck too much"

What this?" he questions slapping you again.

"Yessss ... oh ... Merlin ..." you slur.

Tom clenched his jaw in pleasure at the sight of. Your legs were shaking violently as you gripped onto the basket for support. He trailed his eyes to your face cursing at the sight of flushed face.

"Fuck it" he growled pulling out of you and lifting you.

Your eyes snapped open as he lifted you. He stepped out the bath and hastily made is way to the bedroom throwing you onto the bed.

"Face down, arse up. Now!" he commands.

You do as he says feeling goosebumps appear all over your body as he positions himself between your legs.

"Don't even think about cumming until I say." with that he pushed his cock into you. You screamed into the pillow as he pistoned into you. He leaned forward resting himself on you back as he wrapped his arm around your throat. He nuzzled his face into the side of your face grinning as he saw you eyes rolled back and mouth agape.

"Who does your cunt belong to?" he whispers loosening his grip on your throat for you to reply. Only to be met with your moans. He tutted tightening his grip once more.

"I know I'm fucking you good but until you don't tell me who this cunt belongs to you're not cumming" you grit your teeth trying to focus on forming a coherent sentence as you were desperate to cum.

He loosened his grip once more waiting.

"Who does this cunt belong to Y/N?"

"Y-you. My p-pussy belongs .... oh fuck ... to you only you" you pant desperate to cum.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?

Cum for me." he mutters.

Not needing to be told twice you let go collapsing onto the bed as your orgasm takes over. You let staggered breaths out unable to control your body from convulsing.

"Fuck so tight" Tom moans before pulling out and spurting his cum over your back. He strokes his cock before dropping to your side. He watches as you lay there twitching.

He pulls you into his arms stroking your hair.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." you chuckle weakly before snuggling into him.

"I love you Tom." you whisper into his chest before closing your eyes knowing you'll never hear those three words pass from his lips.


End file.
